Maid with Care
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: A drabble series revolving around Kagome's unusual job in Sesshoumaru's cosplay cafe.
1. First Impressions Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

First Impressions Last.

"You're late." Sesshoumaru murmured, shooting a glare at Kagome over the top of his glasses.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome grit her teeth, resisting yelling at him; three minutes was hardly late.

"Get changed," he muttered disdainfully, flicking his silver ponytail.

She hurried to do as ordered. She might have thought he was a controlling two-faced manager, but she needed this job at the cafe.

Smoothing the maid uniform, she tried to ignore the perverted-cosplay-freaks as she served them tea. Sesshoumaru glided around nearby, effortlessly charming but, if you knew Sesshoumaru, you could tell it was a facade.

He just wasn't _nice_.

Prompt: Late (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	2. One Man's Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

One Man's Treasure...

Kagome smiled uncomfortably as her latest customer clasped her hand. He was her regular kind of customer; an otaku with a Hawaiian t-shirt with the word 'aloha' written across it.

"Would you like to order?" she asked, desperately trying to escape without seeming rude.

"I don't really want to order!" he proclaimed, pulling her closer and cupping her face, "I just want to spend time with my ideal maid!"

Suddenly, she was whisked away from the customer by Sesshoumaru who tucked her under his arm.

"She is hardly ideal," he scoffed, straightening his glasses, "but refrain from handling my workers."

Prompt: Aloha (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	3. Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Mask.

Kagome hummed contentedly as she pottered around, straightening the table-cloths and laying out napkins before the cosplay-cafe opened for business.

She enjoyed the peaceful time before the perverts and the giggling fan girls came into the shop. The besotted women came for Sesshoumaru and Miroku, the perverted otakus came to drool at Sango and Kagome.

"Go ahead and open up," Sesshoumaru ordered as he finished arranging flowers.

Sighing, Kagome did as bid and prepared herself for the onslaught of tiring customers.

Suddenly she was flicked on the nose by a glowering Sesshoumaru.

"Don't make that face, you'll frighten the customers."

Prompt: Content (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	4. Clumsy Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Clumsy Maid.

"I think you'd enjoy that one." Kagome pointed at the menu with one French-manicured finger.

The man nodded raptly at her.

"Then I'll be right back." she twirled round to go to the kitchen...

Nearly colliding with Sango.

Taking last-minute evasive action, she was able to avoid a head-on collision but the glasses on Sango's tray clattered to the floor and smashed.

Kagome knelt to gather the glass together and winced as she sliced her finger.

Suddenly the bleeding appendage was enclosed within Sesshoumaru's mouth as he appeared from nowhere, as he was prone to doing.

"Such a clumsy maid."

Prompt: Evasive (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	5. Inferiority Complex

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Inferiority Complex**.

Kagome stifled a yawn behind her hand; a day off was impossible when you worked for Sesshoumaru the slave-driver.

Presently, he was playing a game of chess with Miroku whilst a gaggle of fan-girls watched, squealing and gushing.

Sesshoumaru beckoned Kagome over.

"Play me," he ordered, setting the pieces out.

"Fine," she huffed, secretly hoping she'd beat him so that she'd be able to hold something over him.

But, his razor sharp intelligence won and she was left grumbling under her breath for the rest of her shift. She was sure he did it purposefully; to illustrate her inferiority.

Jerk.

Prompt: Razor (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	6. Strike a Pose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Strike a Pose**.

On the day of the unveiling of the 'improved' maid outfit, Kagome was stunned speechless.

This one was shorter, tighter, lower cut and the sheer gossamer stockings and garter belt were taking it too far in her opinion.

Of course, her disdainful opinion might have been because she was modelling.

"So?" Jakotsu sounded pleased with his monstrous creation. "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru pushed his glasses up his nose and circled the blushing woman before nodding; satisfied.

"This will attract more customers. Don't you agree Kagome?"

He was teasing her, she realised, hands forming fists by her sides. Arrogant jerk.

Prompt: Gossamer (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	7. Improved or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Improved... or Not**.

Kagome fumed as she tried to maintain a stoic facade and carry on her work as normal. Thanks to the 'improved' maid outfit Jakotsu had crafted, the male customers were harassing her with increasing vigour.

Fending them off was tiring.

A bouquet of flowers was suddenly shoved into her face and she sneezed daintily.

The man on the other end of the bouquet bowed stiffly. "Please go out with me!" he practically shouted.

Kagome balked as the flowers were melted before her eyes and she was abruptly ensconced in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"She is my maid, not yours, leave... or die."

Prompt: Jealous (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	8. Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Balance.**

Kagome bent to pick up another box of linen table-cloths and huffed her hair out of the way. The boxes were surprisingly heavy and she nearly teetered over backwards at the weight of this one.

Rocking backwards slightly on her haunches she curled herself inwards in an attempt to stay balanced, a hand captured her shoulder, keeping her on her feet and another hooked behind her left elbow, drawing her to her feet.

Grateful blue eyes met Sesshoumaru's casually disinterested golden ones.

"Hn, ningen really are weak," he mused, snatching the box from her grasp and walking away haughtily.

"Bastard."

Prompt: Heavy (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	9. Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Protector.**

"Isn't that the maid from the cosplay cafe?" a voice called as Kagome walked home from work.

She sped up; heckling was never good.

"She must be really perverted to like cosplay!"

Kagome rounded into a quieter street and cursed her bad luck; if they were bad guys then she'd just provided privacy.

"Maid-san, don't run away!"

They were drunk, she realised as they staggered up to her and they were just kids.

Suddenly she was engulfed in the protective embrace of Sesshoumaru who had materialised from nowhere.

"She is my precious maid, not yours," he snarled.

The teenagers fled.

Prompt: Precious (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	10. Soft at Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Soft at Heart**.

Kagome blinked up at her knight in shining armour as the teenagers fled.

"Sesshoumaru-san? What are you doing here?"

Golden eyes met hers before he tilted one shoulder in a lopsided shrug.

"My sister asked me to fetch her kittens from the vet," he explained, hefting the cat-carrier that she hadn't noticed.

Abruptly realising she was still wrapped in his right arm, she extricated herself.

"I never pegged you for a kitten lover."

His lip curled in a sneer. "The kittens are abominations; it is for Rin-imouto that I do such."

She giggled. "Thank you for saving me, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Hn."

Prompt: Kittens (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	11. Mixed Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Mixed Up**.

Kagome watched pensively as Sesshoumaru charmed the customers into leaving at the end of the day. Since the incident with the kittens she'd been wondering if perhaps he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard.

When the last females had been ushered out by Sesshoumaru he turned and quirked a brow at her. "You do realise the floor won't clean itself, Kagome" he reprimanded mordantly.

She wrinkled her nose, maybe her thoughts of more amorous feelings had been premature and sullenly began scrubbing.

"And that's wood polish, we don't use it on the tile floor," he scoffed at her absentminded antics.

Prompt: Premature (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	12. Voyeur

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Voyeur**.

Kagome submitted to her role of cleaning the window at the front of the shop. Normally such activities were postponed until the shop was vacant but, thanks to a customer's accident with their beverage, the window was a state.

Spraying the window with disinfectant, Kagome stretched onto her tiptoes, unaware of her entranced audience.

Innocently oblivious, Kagome continued, her short maid-skirt hitching itself up her pale thighs inch by inch at every extension.

Abruptly, Kagome found the spray bottle snatched from her hand as Sesshoumaru took over her task with a dark expression on his face.

"Take table three's orders."

Prompt: Spray (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	13. Avoidance Tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Avoidance Tactics**.

Kagome glanced up as a shadow fell over her where she was depositing flowers into a vase at the beginning of the day.

"Miroku?"

"Your brother just called," Miroku smiled pleasantly as he halved her workload and took some flowers. "He says that someone called Kouga is hunting for you."

Kagome's eyes widened to extreme proportions and she suddenly understood why ostriches buried their heads in the sand.

Sesshoumaru materialised by her side. "I do not pay you to stand around dawdling."

Kagome nodded and wandered away.

_Why was Kouga here? What in the world was she going to do_?

Prompt: Ostrich (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	14. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Homecoming**

Kagome twitched every time the bell on the shop-door tinkled and when the door finally opened to reveal Kouga she quelled the urge to escape.

He'd been in Europe on work for two years and now he came back wearing a kangaroo t-shirt and a goofy grin.

"How's my woman today?" He immediately clasped her hands in his own. "Let's go out on a date to celebrate my home-coming!"

"Kouga-san, I told you, I'm not your woman!" she protested, pulling away from him.

"You are causing my staff trouble, leave."

Kagome had never been so happy to hear Sesshoumaru's voice.

Prompt: Kangaroo (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	15. Belonging

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Belonging**.

"What the hell?" Kouga's blue eyes narrowed in outrage at the male who had appeared and was making Kagome look at him with such gratitude.

"I believe the instructions were to leave," Sesshoumaru remarked snidely.

"Kagome is my woman; you can't tell me to leave her alone!" Kouga fumed.

"Is his claim true?" Sesshoumaru enquired.

Kagome shook her head vehemently.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kouga with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Kagome is beholden to nothing and no one... except me."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kouga was irate.

An arm wound round Kagome's waist. "Mine."

Prompt: Behold (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	16. Oblivious

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Oblivious**.

"So that's the Jasmine tea and one scone with plum jam?" Kagome waited until her customer nodded. "I'll be right back with that – dang!" fumbling fingers missed her pocket and she dropped her pen, watching with dismay as it rolled under the unoccupied table in the corner.

Bending down on all fours Kagome swiped beneath the table as Sesshoumaru, observing from behind the counter, grit his teeth at the tempting morsel that was Kagome bent over.

Now, if only he wasn't sharing the view with every patron in the shop.

He sighed gustily; sometimes he swore she did it purposefully.

Prompt: Temptation (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	17. Sneak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Sneak**.

"So, explain this to me again," Kagome prompted, smoothing her skirt nervously as a waiter glided inconspicuously past.

"Surveillance," he provided, running a clawed finger along a fork, "Silver plated," he mused.

"And why did I need to come?" she asked. The pair sat in a cafe that had opened down the street from their own cosplay-cafe, and Sesshoumaru was watching everything with calculating eyes.

"It is less suspicious," he provided magnanimously.

She hummed, glancing out of the window, "their view of the ocean sunset is substandard," she noted.

His lips curved into a smug grin. "They are entirely mediocre."

Prompt: Sunset(Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	18. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Welcome Back**.

Kagome smiled saccharinely as she glided into the cafe. She'd just had a well deserved week long break from work, visiting her mother in Kyoto, and now she was feeling invigorated.

But, she realised she was probably the only one who felt that way.

Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep on one of the tables, their hair mixing together in the middle of the table.

"Guys?"

Miroku started and sat up, breaking into a smile when he saw her. "Thank goodness! When you were apart from us, Kagome-san, Sesshoumaru-san was most cantankerous."

Kagome chuckled. "And when is he ever not?"

Prompt: Apart(Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	19. Water, Water Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Water, Water Everywhere**.

Kagome gasped as she entered the kitchen; it appeared the water pipe was being difficult. Sesshoumaru, stripped of his waist coat and tie, sleeves rolled up and spectacles removed, sat tending to the broken pipe, surrounded by a puddle of water.

"Do you need help?"

"I am capable of fixing a pipe," he proclaimed, replacing the wrench in the tool box, "Hn, perfect."

"Even if you do say so yourself," Kagome quipped.

He pursed his lips and shook his hair like a dog; soaking her.

She blinked at him in horror; his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Was he playing with her?

Prompt: Water(Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	20. Daring Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Daring Rescue**.

Greeting the new arrivals, Kagome balked when she realised how drunk they were; it was only four in the afternoon!

She glanced around for Sesshoumaru; unsure as to how to proceed, but one of them surprised her by grabbing her pinafore and dragging her closer.

"Such a cute maid!"

Suddenly they were on the pavement outside and Sesshoumaru was looming over them with a casual menace in his eyes.

"Run or I'll kill you."

They ran.

To the bemused customers inside the shop it seemed that Sesshoumaru had 'heroically' rescued Kagome. More likely he'd threatened them with death.

Typical Sesshoumaru.

Prompt: Arrival (Just Because D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	21. Icecream Therapy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Ice-cream Therapy**

Angrily hacking at the ice-cream sundae, Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru who was cleaning a glass beside her.

"Did you pay for that?" Sesshoumaru asked wryly.

"No," she growled taking another monstrous bite and grumbling as 'brain-freeze' struck.

"Serves you right," he hummed, knocking her on the forehead with his glass.

"Leave me 'lone," she grumbled, "I'm having a bad day!"

"You're a maid, henceforth you are supposed to ignore such matters and work, not pilfer ice-cream."

"Bah!" she crowed, "fine!" And then she thrust the last spoonful into his surprised mouth. "If you wanted some you only had to ask!"

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	22. Made by Maids

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Made by Maids.**

"What are you doing, Kagome-chan?" Sango enquired bemusedly as she spotted Kagome sitting cross-legged before the oven, debris of a cooking disaster scattered around the cafe kitchen.

"The cake is being stubborn!" Kagome growled.

"Huh?"

"It won't rise!" she wailed, "this is why I hate the 'Maid's Cake' special offer Sesshoumaru insists upon."

Sesshoumaru ghosted into the kitchen and examined the cake critically, earning him a gimlet glare from Kagome.

"What?" she demanded tersely.

"You forgot something," he pointed out, lifting the bowl of carefully weighed flour mockingly.

Kagome flushed at the ridiculous mistake and Sango giggled.

"Nice one, Kagome-chan!"

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	23. His Kagome?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**His Kagome?**

Kagome floated past the table Sesshoumaru was seeing to and faltered. Glancing back over her shoulder, Kagome locked eyes with a teenage girl who sat with her friends. The girl glared; obstinately refusing to back down, but Kagome ignored it.

But, on the way back from the kitchen, with a tray piled high with pastries, Kagome was tripped and almost scalded herself on the tea.

At the last possible second Sesshoumaru caught her and righted her. Turning to the troublemaker he sneered.

"Jealousy is no excuse for hurting my Kagome, onna."

_His Kagome?_

For some reason no rebuke was forthcoming.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	24. Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Bunny**

Kagome glared at her reflection in the shop window and straightened the ridiculous bunny ears Sesshoumaru had forced upon her. Sango flaunted cat ears and they were both wearing ridiculous matching tails.

Stiffening under the weight of Sesshoumaru's amused gaze, she glared at him. He wasn't wearing any animal appendages but then, as he'd informed her, he was the manager and could do as he pleased.

"Can I help you?" she snapped at him as she walked past with a tray of beverages.

"No, bunny-chan."

"I am going to curse you one of these days!"

"I look forward to it."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	25. Meek and Mild

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Meek and Mild.**

Kagome peered over her customer's shoulder at the menu, unwittingly providing an aesthetically pleasing view down her shirt to the patron opposite.

He gulped and prayed silently that he wouldn't be struck by a nose bleed.

"I'll be right back with that," she smiled.

As soon as Kagome melted out of ear shot the man whispered to his friend. "Her skin looks so soft!" The other nodded in rapt agreement.

With a deliberate violence Sesshoumaru abruptly smacked their heads together like they were coconuts.

"Her skin is not yours to speculate upon," he growled menacingly, pleased when they submitted meekly.

Prompt: Soft (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	26. Wandering Hands Will Be Severed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Wandering Hands Will Be Severed.**

A bead of sweat trickled down Miroku's brow as he was confronted by Kagome's derriere wiggling as she rooted under the shelve in the kitchen for her earring. Unaware of her perverted audience.

His hands twitched at his side, just one touch... "Sango would never have to know," he muttered inaudibly.

"But I would," Sesshoumaru pointed out, and Miroku jumped a mile as he realised the man was standing right next to him. When had he gotten there?

"Sesshoumaru-san..."

"Save it and I won't have to beat you" Sesshoumaru growled, smacking the back of Miroku's head in a chastising manner.

Prompt: Trickle (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	27. Unsociable

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Unsociable.**

Kagome gazed at the rain-misted glass of the shop window and sighed.

Today the customers weren't the usual otakus with maid fetishes; people were sheltering from the rain. But they were certainly raking in the cash, the glint in Sesshoumaru's eye belied his pleasure at the downpour.

Kagome scurried to the aid of her customer.

"Can I help you?" she asked guardedly; this guy was the type likely to harass her.

"A maid?" he grunted, "kinda perverted don't you think?"

"Insults will not be tolerated," Sesshoumaru intoned, voice dark, as he approached the table, "go and drown in the rain."

Prompt: Mist (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	28. Prince?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Prince?**

Sesshoumaru's fan-girls sent Kagome pointed looks of jealousy, she lamented their continual presence.

Finally, she snapped and marched up to them. "Can I help you?"

The ringleader glared at her. "Why don't you leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone? You're only a maid and he's our prince!"

In whose warped imagination is that guy a prince? Kagome wondered.

"But," Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected, capturing Kagome's hand in his own, "I am her prince."

He kissed the back of her hand as the jaws of the girls dropped.

"Because she is my maid."

"Shut up, you only want a servant!"

A smirk was his answer.

Prompt: Drop (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	29. Indolent Manager

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Indolent Manager.**

Kagome artfully arranged the fresh flowers in the vase on the table, humming to herself as she worked.

Sango was smoothing creases from table cloths and Miroku was folding napkins into swans with his deft hands.

The only one who wasn't doing anything to prepare before the cafe opened was Sesshoumaru. He was sat behind the counter reading the newspaper languidly.

"Such a laid back attitude." Kagome's earlier good mood evaporated.

"I don't pay you to complain," Sesshoumaru sniped.

"Work and I won't complain!" she fumed.

"A maid works, the manager supervises."

"Which is another way of saying slacks off."

Prompt: Fresh (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	30. Attack of the Fan Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Attack of the Fan Girls**

Kagome growled as she returned from the kitchen, Sesshoumaru's fan girls were visiting again, and one of them had already tried to trip her up, another had spilled tea all over the formerly pristine white table cloth. It was not her day.

She walked past the table again, gritting her teeth in the wake of the whispers, and balked when she heard a splash.

Were they throwing water at her now?

She turned to stare in shock at Sesshoumaru, who had apparently used himself as a human shield and gotten soaked in the process.

"Leave," he bit out.

They scattered.

Prompt: Splash (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	31. Saturated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Saturated.**

The cafe had unexpectedly run out of flour and she had been volunteered by Sesshoumaru to go and fetch it from the store.

But now it was raining, pouring.

The rain had promptly hit as she had passed through a strategically placed awning, and now she was sheltering and grumbling.

"Talking to yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked and she gasped. His hair was saturated and clinging to him, his white shirt drenched and see-through.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded hotly, trying to cover her blush.

"You took so long I thought you'd gotten lost," he deadpanned.

"I'm not that bad!"

Prompt: Rain (May D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	32. Tumble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Tumble**

Teetering dangerously atop the wonky chair she was using as leverage, Kagome let out a grunt of annoyance as her fingertips swiped once more at nothing. She knew the cranberry jam was up here somewhere; she'd scoured the rest of the walk-in-fridge already.

Stretching to painful extensions, she wavered again and let out a shriek as her feet fell from under her.

Thankfully she was prevented the indignity of falling onto her derriere by Sesshoumaru's arms snagging her from the air in mid-tumble.

"Your wilfulness and refusal to ask for help is as endearing as it is troublesome," he grumbled.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	33. Refusal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Refusal**

"I refuse," Kagome deadpanned dangerously, narrowing her eyes at Sesshoumaru who blocked her exit by standing imposingly in the doorway.

Golden eyes narrowed. "I haven't asked anything yet," he muttered.

"You're predictable."

"You're stubborn, which is why I require your opinion."

"My opinion? On what?"

"I require your cooperation in choosing a venue to take my sister to for her birthday." He offered up the names of some of the classiest establishments in town and she grimaced.

"If I was her, I'd want nothing more than a picnic in the park," she mused.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Simplicity is often best."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	34. Relate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Relate.**

Kagome blinked as the latest patron bounced into the shop and hugged Sesshoumaru so tightly it looked painful. Her long brown hair and innocent expression were confounding, but the golden eyes were familiar.

His sister.

The girl was a bouncing ball of hyperactivity, college-bound and full of admiration for her brother.

Kagome was cornered by the girl as she went to take her order.

"You!"

Kagome blinked, taken aback by the finger that was suddenly thrust in her face.

"You're really pretty!" Rin gushed, "But I'll bet that's not why he likes you!"

Sesshoumaru patted her head. "Hush now, Rin."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	35. A Small Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**A Small Victory**

Rin was impossible to refute or to escape from the amiable girl had captured Kagome's arm and frogmarched her through shop after shop.

They'd spoken only twice before and even then Rin had been the one doing the talking as Kagome tried to get a word in edgeways.

"What are we looking for?"

Rin smiled. "Shoes."

Kagome chuckled softly. "Sorry Rin-chan; I've already blown my clothes budget for this month."

Rin grinned mischievously and pulled a plastic card from her pocket. "It's fine! I have Onii-sama's credit card!"

"Oh, well, if you're sure."

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	36. Shoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Shoes.**

Sesshoumaru glowered at the _things_ Kagome had encased her feet in. The shoes Rin had bought her – with his money might he add – were monstrous. Sure, they made her long legs look even more enticing but they were igniting masochistic streaks in the patrons. He couldn't deal with the ogling much longer.

Yet, he was powerless as she was not breaking any dress-code rule.

He watched as she tottered and teetered, clearly not quite used to such height in her shoes... maybe if she fell he could catch her again, he enjoyed the brief intimate contact.

One could always hope.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	37. Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Ring**

Kagome backed into the kitchen, supporting a tray loaded with plates, and smirked at Sesshoumaru.

He was still on the phone.

She'd been in and out of the kitchen twelve times in the past hour and he was still stood with the phone pressed to his ear, becoming increasingly irate.

"I will not hold," he snarled, "I've been on the phone for long enough!"

Kagome stifled a chuckle as he pulled the phone back to glare at it; piped 'hold-music' filtered from the device.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	38. Word Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Word Games**

"What's with him?" Sango glanced meaningfully at Sesshoumaru as she crossed a harassed-looking pastry-juggling Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes consulted the taunting enigma that lay before him.

Kagome smiled mischievously as he frowned in consternation.

With a diligent pen and a quick flick of her wrist Kagome intercepted Sesshoumaru's letter-blunder and inserted the correct answer with a flourish.

"Who would've guessed you couldn't even do the _simplified_ crosswords?" Kagome ruminated teasingly, batting him on the end of the nose with her pen, "Five letters across; a glowing fragment of wood; remnants of a fire."

"Hn," he feigned indifference, barely masking chagrin.

Prompt: Ember (Issekiwa)

Words: 100


	39. Wait For It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Wait For It...**

Kagome peered through the circular window of the kitchen door on her tiptoes whilst Sesshoumaru watched sedately behind her.

Miroku, the smooth pervert that he was, had given Sango a bouquet of long stemmed red roses in front of their patrons as a bold declaration of his love. Sango appeared to be shell-shocked.

"I give him three minutes," Kagome hummed.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "he has no patience, one minute at most."

Kagome grimaced as Miroku copped a feel of his favourite part on a woman causing a headstrong Sango beat him with the roses.

"You win," she grumbled.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	40. Young at Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Young at Heart**

Kagome bowed as the door opened. "_Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!_"

But, this goshujinsama was seven, with white hair and cold purple eyes. He held himself haughtily; his chin titled up at such an aloof angle it was preposterous... and precious.

"You're a maid?" he asked, his tone aloof but his bottom lip trembled.

"Hai!" she bowed to the child.

"I lost my mother, find her for me, maid."

"Hai..."

"Hakudoshi," he supplied gruffly, blushing slightly.

Kagome grinned at Sesshoumaru as she snatched a glass of lemonade for their new goshujinsama.

Seconds later a woman hurtled inside. "Hakudoshi!"

"Mama!"

"So cute!" Kagome thrilled.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	41. Okasan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Okasan**

In her gratitude at helping her lost son, Hakudoshi's mother had decided that she would loan them whatever costumes they wanted, from her costume store, for free. Sesshoumaru had accepted wilfully; they were a cosplay cafe, this would enable them to boost the numbers of patrons.

Kagome was not amused; she hated the bunny ears; she was not going to enjoy having to properly dress up.

Kagome had tried to refuse, but Hakudoshi's mother was stubborn to a fault. So the maid resigned herself to some more humiliation.

Some cosmic entity was picking on her, she was sure of it.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	42. Unruly Workers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Unruly Workers**

A staff meeting was never a good thing when you worked for Sesshoumaru. It meant someone had screwed up enough to incite Sesshoumaru's wrath; never a pleasant experience.

This time it was being held for a different reason.

To decide what costume they would be wearing on their advertised 'Special Friday'.

"No, pervert," Sango said, dismissing Miroku's idea of a 'bikini day' with a swift punch to the head.

Sesshoumaru sighed; this was getting him nowhere.

"I have decided since you cannot."

"What've you decided?" Kagome sounded panicked.

Sesshoumaru's smirk promised silently that whatever it was she wouldn't like it.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	43. It Could Be Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**It Could Be Worse...**

Of all the cosplay options Sesshoumaru could have picked, Kagome supposed this wasn't the worst; she fluttered her hands along the traditional Miko garb and shouldered her gohei.

Sango, swathed in a demon slaying outfit of tight leather, was being trailed by Miroku dressed as a Buddhist monk that juxtaposed his perverted nature.

But the real attraction would have to be Sesshoumaru, lording it over them dressed in a traditional daimyo's kimono.

"Is he gonna work today?" Kagome grumbled contritely.

"He's getting kicks out of lording it over us," Sango grinned.

"You mean more than he usually does." Kagome deadpanned.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	44. Milking It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Milking It**

Sesshoumaru, self-appointed lord-for-the-day, was enjoying being served by Kagome. This feudal-era cosplay had been a stroke of genius. Her obvious ire when he clicked his fingers beckoningly amused him immensely.

Calling her over for the umpteenth time he delighted in the menacing way she tapped her gohei across her palm.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she'd been instructed to call him 'sama' today, it hadn't gone over well but he was the manager and compliance was best if a paycheque was expected.

"Another," he ordered, holding out his empty cup imperiously.

Swiping it away from him, she resolutely ignored the swooning female patrons.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	45. Kneel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Kneel**

Kagome stacked chairs onto table, muttering under her breath about wilful jerk-ish managers who didn't lift a finger to help.

Sesshoumaru sat nearby on his fan-girl-proclaimed throne, golden eyes watching her closely as she fussed around, collecting and stacking tea cups onto a tray.

When she bent to sweep under the table, slit like pupils narrowed and his gaze promptly became more focused.

Delicious.

"Are you just gonna sit there watching me?" she demanded hotly, glaring at him from over her shoulder, hair falling into her face.

Sesshoumaru blinked languidly. "Of course, your place is to kneel before your master."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	46. Restraint

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Restraint**

Kagome hovered anxiously on the sidelines as she watched Sango advance on her prey. Sango was all but immune to lechers, but this time a patron had gone too far.

Thankfully, Miroku was willing to play referee and restrain Sango before she did anything to warrant an arrest.

But Sango was not to be restrained for long and Miroku was fighting to keep her from retaliating.

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to re-enter his shop and, with glee born from being cooped up repairing the oven all day, he tossed the lecherous troublemaker outside.

"We have no need for _another _pervert."

Prompt: Referee (World Cup Football)

Words: 100


	47. On Display

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**On Display**

"What are you going to do?" Miroku asked conspiratorially, leaning against the counter alongside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow in askance at the lecher.

"Look at Kagome," Miroku urged, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Golden eyes combed Kagome's form as she welcomed patrons and were drawn to the only splice of colour on her otherwise black and white maid uniform.

"Red..." he mumbled.

"She's drawing herself quite the crowd, not that she realises it."

Kagome was taken completely unawares as Sesshoumaru appeared alongside her and carefully readjusted her uniform to hide the red lace of her bra.

"Gah!" she gasped.

"Indeed."

Prompt: Red (World Cup Football)

Words: 100


	48. Wound Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Wound Up**

Kagome hopped from foot to foot, rubbing her goose-pimpled arms with her hands in a vain attempt to chase away the cold.

Sesshoumaru had insisted on them doing a day of advertising in town, their goal; attracting more customers.

Of course, the practicalities of humans not coping well in the cold when they were forced to wear skimpy outfits hadn't crossed his mind.

Kagome shivered convulsively as she handed a flyer to a passing business man and was startled when a long white scarf was wound delicately around her neck.

She blinked at Sesshoumaru. "Um... thanks."

"So frail," he lamented.

Prompt: Goal (World Cup Football)

Words: 100


	49. Cutting Corners

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Cutting Corners**

Kagome glowered at the stubborn crease in the otherwise immaculate tablecloth. It seemed that the stubborn flaw wanted to remain and resisted all of her efforts to move it.

Taking a step back, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It wasn't going to budge. Covertly glancing over her shoulder she rearranged the crockery so that it obscured the mark and grinned.

"Cutting corners is not permissible."

Jumping at Sesshoumaru's abrupt appearance next to her, she pressed a hand to her suddenly rapidly palpitating heart.

"I wasn't!" she insisted, wrinkling her nose as he straightened the crease.

"Hn."

Prompt: Corner (World Cup Football)

Words: 100


	50. Quick on the Draw

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Quick on the Draw**

Kagome attempted to prise her hand from the overly affectionate patron's clammy paws. Sango, astutely observing from behind the kitchen door, narrowed her eyes; preparing to rush to her friend's aid.

"Don't," Miroku chastened, putting a restraining hand on Sango's elbow. Earning himself a cautionary glare.

"Why not?"

"Because, Sesshoumaru-san is already all over it," Miroku murmured, grinning wickedly in Kagome's direction.

The damsel in distress was suddenly whisked away by a curtly courteous Sesshoumaru, who _accidentally_ flicked the fool in the eye with his silver ponytail.

"Wow, he's quick on the draw," Sango hummed.

"Only for Kagome," Miroku confided.

Prompt: Draw (World Cup Football)

Words: 100


	51. Seeing Double

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Seeing Double**

Kagome flipped the little sign on the front of the door to 'open' and unlatched the door, surprised when she glanced up into golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" she blinked and shook her head, this man was similar but younger and gruffer.

"Keh, if I was that asshole I'd have killed myself," the man replied rebelliously.

"Are you Sesshoumaru-san's brother by any chance?" she asked tentatively.

"Unfortunately," he harrumphed.

Kagome giggled impishly, causing him to huff, folding his arms defensively.

"You'd say the same if you had to grow up with him!"

"Leave, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered, eyes narrowed with dislike.

Oh dear.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	52. Cantankerous

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Cantankerous**

Kagome glanced between the brothers, certain of an impending confrontation; they were too much the same – headstrong and arrogant – to avoid butting heads.

Kagome attempted to diffuse the situation. "Was there something you wanted, Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha glanced at her in surprise before noting how his brother had relaxed slightly at her voice.

"Rin said your chef retired, so she bullied me into asking for a job," he bit out.

Sesshoumaru's brows quirked. "You want to work for me?"

"Yeah."

"Hell must have frozen over," Sesshoumaru mused, "nevertheless you are a capable chef; do not make me regret this."

"Keh."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	53. I Dub Thee

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**I Dub Thee...**

"And what in hells name is the love-love special?" Inuyasha asked, eying the menu with a dubious look on his face, he held it between his fingers like he was frightened he was going to catch a disease from it.

"We're a cosplay cafe," Kagome explained, "most of our specials have strange names."

"Keh."

"It's not so bad," Kagome felt obliged to defend Sesshoumaru's cafe.

"Sure," his tone was disdainful, "And the Platter of Moe?"

Kagome giggled helplessly at his expression of utter disgust.

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and smacked Inuyasha in reprimand. "Don't expose her to your wilful habits, baka."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	54. Do You See It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Do You See It?**

"Are you stalking me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha amiably as he left work at the same time as her for the third time in three days.

"Nah, I'm just trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru is wrapped around your little finger," he mused, "sure you're pretty, but loads of girls are pretty... maybe it's your need to be rescued constantly, does Sesshoumaru have a hero complex?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Kagome growled.

"Maybe it's that rebelliousness," he conceded.

"Go home, fool," Sesshoumaru snarled, appearing beside them and capturing Kagome's arm to drag her home.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	55. Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Blind**

Miroku cheerfully joined Inuyasha in observing Sesshoumaru whilst Sesshoumaru scrutinised Kagome.

"Why are you watching them, my gruff friend?" Miroku enquired chirpily.

"Sesshoumaru is... happy," Inuyasha mused.

The man in question was currently berating Kagome over spilling tea over her pinafore.

"Positively blissful," Miroku agreed teasingly.

"Keh, I mean... I've never seen him mellow this much."

Miroku took in Sesshoumaru's rigid shoulders and pondered if that was really relaxed but remembered the week when they had been Kagome-less. That had been an ordeal he wanted to forget.

"They complement each other. And they're both too obstinate to figure it out."

Prompt: Wilful (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 04)

Words: 100


	56. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Lost and Found**

Three otakus grouped around a table counted their tokens with glee. They had just enough to get Kagome, a cosplay-cafe maid, to play a game with them. If they won the game they'd be rewarded by taking a photograph with her!

Fumbling fingers dropped a token and three sets of horrified eyes watched it roll across the floor to be carefully trapped under one shiny shoe.

They gulped in unison as they met the stare of Sesshoumaru, the owner of the shoe and of the cosplay cafe. A cruel smirk decorated his face.

That token wasn't retrievable; Sesshoumaru didn't share.

Prompt: Token (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 05)

Words: 100


	57. Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Charmed**

"Why aren't you working, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking past her colleague with a tray piled with empty glasses.

"Ojiisan sent me a talisman for protection," she proffered the envelope and talisman with a fond expression.

"You're going to need it when Sesshoumaru-san finds out you've been slacking, Manager-san runs a tight ship," Sango hummed.

"It will take more than a mere token to save you from me, Kagome," Sesshoumaru intoned, quirking an eyebrow at her lacklustre attitude to work.

"I guess it doesn't ward off demons then," she muttered, stashing it in her apron and wandering back into the kitchen.

Prompt: Token (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 05)

Words: 100


	58. Affections from Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Affections from Strangers**

"Please accept this!" a female patron half-shouted, blinking infatuatedly at Sesshoumaru as she offered him a rose coyly.

Sesshoumaru blinked languidly down at the woman whose eyes were trained on his lips. Kagome gripped her tea tray a little tighter; his admirers were beginning to bug her.

Stealing past Sesshoumaru and his admirer, she jerked back when Sesshoumaru's large hand closed around her elbow, restraining her.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru took the rose from the gawking girl, "but such tokens are based on frivolous emotions."

Kagome blushed as he tucked the rose behind her ear gently.

"I only accept real affections."

Prompt: Token (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 05)

Words: 100


	59. Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Denied**

"Sesshoumaru-san, you know the day after tomorrow..."

"Stop wheedling and converse properly, Kagome-san."

"Jerk."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Your demand?"

"I was wondering if I could have that day off... please!"

"Hn, why will you not be working?"

"Um... it's my brother's birthday soon and I needed to get him a little something to celebrate... he's choosy – very hard to buy for."

"Your excuse is shopping?"

"Yes... I kind of missed his last birthday so I really need to make more than a token effort this year."

"I am denying your request."

"What? Why?"

"Frivolous occasions and flimsy excuses."

"Jerk."

Prompt: Token (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 05)

Words: 100


	60. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Safe**

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha scowled and dropped his potatoes, flinching as she caught the side of the wok with her elbow, tossing scalding oil into the air.

Abruptly, she was whisked away from the deluge by Sesshoumaru who patted her head and left her to work. But she found comfort in talking with Miroku.

"Thank goodness for Sesshoumaru-san," Miroku nodded, "but, looking as human as he does, it _is_ easy to forget that he is a demon."

"I guess I forgot... or rather I stopped thinking of it as a big deal," she muttered.

"I wonder why he hides it..."

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	61. Domesticated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Domesticated**

Kagome frowned at Sesshoumaru, his human-like features masking his otherwise demonic persona.

Curiosity got the better of her. "Why can't I see your fangs or claws? I mean, you are a demon, right?" she enquired.

Blinking languidly, he replied, "The same reason you can't see Inuyasha's puppy ears."

"Huh?"

"A magical charm seals our features," he expounded uninterestedly.

"But, why would you hide yourself like that?" she wondered; such trickery was at odds with his usual arrogant behaviour.

Lips quirked wryly. "Because most teenage girls don't want to be served tea by a demon."

Kagome shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Hn."

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	62. Personal Space

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Personal Space**

There was something there in the glimmer of sunlight that filtered through the cafe's window.

There was something shining against Sesshoumaru's neck... a chain perhaps?

Moving closer, she conveniently forgot the boundaries that were kept between work colleagues and invaded his personal space, lifting long fingers to grasp the silvery chain.

A brow was quirked in askance as she clasped the charm at the end of the pendant.

"This is the charm you use for disguise?"

"Hn. It is endowed with magic," he offered.

"Oh," she muttered, her warm breath against his neck.

"Have you finished your inspection?"

"Oh! Sorry."

Prompt: Shine (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 06)

Words: 100


	63. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Curiosity**

Flipping the little sign on the door to closed, Kagome proceeded to scrub the glass door until it was shining in the lamp light.

Curiosity was building and would triumph. It had gotten the best of her when she was seven and she had decided she simply had to investigate the bottom of the well, which had resulted in a broken leg, and it was getting the better of her now.

Sesshoumaru started when she threw down her cloth and turned to look at him.

"Kagome?"

"Would you take your charm off please?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you."

"Hn."

Prompt: Shine (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 06)

Words: 100


	64. Awe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Awe**

The charm was lifted from around his neck and Kagome hands clapped to her face. Twin magenta stripes painted themselves across his cheekbones as if an artist was applying paint to his finest canvas.

A pale blue crescent moon curled on his brow and newly elongated claws and fangs shone in the half-light.

When she did nothing more than look agog, Sesshoumaru moved to replace the charm.

"No, I like it off," she halted him, eyes mapping his new stripes and finding them on his wrists too.

"You aren't afraid?"

She shook her head. "You're beautiful."

"Hn. You finally noticed."

Prompt: Shine (Fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient # 06)

Words: 100


	65. Aggravated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Aggravated**

Averting her gaze sharply, Kagome tried not to visualise herself hitting her arrogant manager around the head with the tray she was holding.

Sesshoumaru was being aggravating today – more so than was usual – but she had no idea why. Was it 'Be a Jerk' day and no one had informed her?

Passing him again, she breathed deeply when he beckoned her to him with an imperious wave of his hand. Her mental mantra of 'don't rise to it' would be tested severely.

"Can I help you?"

"No."

"Then why did you call me over?" Her patience frayed and snapped.

"Sport."

Prompt: Rise (June D/D night on Dokuga)

Words: 100


	66. Sparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Sparkle**

It seemed, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, that there was an endless cycle of crazed fan girls willing to show up at the cosplay cafe everyday just to see their favourite butler.

He was charming, mild-mannered, beautiful and courteous... to the paying customers.

Of course, those that knew him thought otherwise.

"That smile, makes me cringe," Kagome muttered to Miroku as they passed with trays of beverages.

"It's the smile of a predator, but the prey don't seem to realise."

"Yeah," she frowned, "he's a demon alright... but what demon do you know that can sparkle?"

"Sesshoumaru-san's... appealingly lethal?"

Prompt: Cycle

Words: 100

A/N: Thanks for all that nominated and voted for this little series in the Dokuga Awards, I'm proud to say this placed third for best drabble! Thanks so much!


	67. Cat's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Cat's Out of the Bag**

In a corner booth, Rin and Kagome poured over a page in the magazine, expressions almost... reverent.

Observing from behind the counter, Sesshoumaru didn't notice Miroku sidling up to him until escape was impossible.

"Observing Kagome-san from afar, how restrained of you, Sesshoumaru-san," Miroku hummed, "I prefer a more hands on approach..."

"I don't wish to be slapped," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"So you are chasing her," Miroku niggled doggedly, earning himself a glare.

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru-nii!" Rin called, "Kagome said you're more handsome than the underwear model!"

"Rin!" Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru smirked, triumphant.

"Maybe she wants to be captured..." Miroku deduced

"Hn."

Prompt: Reverent

Words: 100


	68. Can You Read?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Can You Read?**

"Looks like trouble," Inuyasha remarked, nudging Kagome in the ribs as a group of nervous-looking teenage boys tumbled into the cosplay cafe.

"Joy!" Kagome muttered sarcastically.

Once seated, the awed teenage boys stared as Kagome and Sango took their orders.

Kagome smiled winningly. "Are you ready to order, _goshujinsama_?"

"Yeah," one muttered, somewhat entranced as he reached for the lace trim of Kagome's uniform.

"We have a strict 'no touching' policy," Sesshoumaru intervened, placing a placard onto the table proclaimed just that in bold script.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

"I do not appreciate other males touching you either," he grumbled snippily.

Prompt: Joy

Words: 100


	69. Annual

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**

* * *

Annual**

"Isn't it around the time of the year when they come fishing?" Inuyasha sneered, "Nosy busybodies."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru consulted the calendar and gave a brief nod loaded with disdain.

"Who is coming?" Kagome asked, pausing in the process of shining a glass.

"The inspectors," Sesshoumaru murmured, "they scrutinize demonic companies and such to check for impropriety and inhospitable workings. They were designed to make sure that demonic businesses would not intimidate human clientele."

"Keh, they're just checking we haven't eaten anybody," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes resignedly.

"I hate being examined," he uttered irritably.

* * *

Prompt: Shine

Words: 100

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this, I promise!


	70. Taste Of His Own Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Taste Of His Own Medicine**

"Is that the inspector?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear as she peered over his shoulder at the little man with the extremely long nose.

"Keh, hardly looks like our usual," the chef opined, gesturing to the rest of the clientele.

Indeed, in his pinstriped suit with his newspaper and quivering top lip he was hardly the regular patron of a cosplay cafe.

Sesshoumaru, floating past with a stack of menus, rebuffed their speculation. "Perhaps if he wasn't watching Miroku so intently..."

Two startled sets of eyes zipped to the lecherous butler as he was ogled by an unexpected person.

"_Wow_."

Prompt: Extreme

Words: 100


	71. Hard to Please

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Hard to Please**

Sesshoumaru had always been an extremely hard boss to please, but with the looming inspection he'd become an evil-dictator. Kagome was the only member of staff who would stay to help him close-up; because she'd felt sorry for him.

"You missed a spot," Sesshoumaru barked as he inspected the counter she was disinfecting.

Now, she was beginning to regret staying.

"I know," she grumbled, flicking him a disdainful look, "but you could be less of a slave-driver, you know."

Lips quirked upwards slightly. "Hnn... doubtful."

"Did you just make a joke?" Kagome blinked, astonished.

"Hn."

"There's hope for you yet."

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	72. Combinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Combinations**

Kagome scowled at the high-heels that had looked so pretty when Rin had talked her into buying them, but she was now convinced that they were devil shoes. Not only did her poor feet ache, but Sesshoumaru seemed to sense it and was ordering her about a fair bit more than he usually would. Or at least it appeared that way to her.

But, when she escaped to the changing rooms in her ten minute break, her heart melted just a little.

There, in her locker, sat a pair of flat extremely comfortable looking shoes.

Only Sesshoumaru knew her combination.

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	73. A New Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Combinations**

Well aware that she was mostly responsible for every broken plate that had ever happened in the cosplay cafe, Kagome was very careful to rectify her clumsiness under the looming threat of the inspector. Though the inspector was supposed to be watching for misbehaving or violent demonic tendencies, it would be nice if they didn't walk away with the impression that Sesshoumaru employed half-wits.

Sesshoumaru, watching as Kagome threaded gingerly through the tables, allowed a hint of warmth to creep into his face.

Kagome was trying extremely hard to make a good impression. But her clumsiness was always so entertaining

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	74. Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Back Again**

"_Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama_!" Kagome sang, bowing to the new customer.

Straightening, she locked eyes with Kouga and gulped audibly.

Biting her lip, she looked around for Sesshoumaru; that last time the two had clashed hadn't been pretty. We don't need any disturbances with the inspector's visit!

"Can I help you?" she asked in a polite customer-friendly voice.

"Kagome... look I know I was an extreme jerk so I came to apologise."

"Thanks," she nodded, glancing around and wondering how to get him to leave.

"Maybe we could start over?"

"Sounds good," she agreed absently.

"So, you'll go out with me?"

"Huh?" 

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	75. Timing Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Timing Issues**

How to shoot down a wolf without causing a scene? Kagome wondered frantically as she stared into Kouga's hopeful face. She didn't want to date him, but it would be extremely dire if she told him plainly. Scenes were not affordable during the inspection.

_What do I do?_

"Could we please talk about this later?" she wheedled, "I'm working right now."

His face twisted up into a scowl as if he was about to protest but said, "Sure, I'll wait 'til you finish."

Kagome watched helplessly as he departed to wait outside.

"My shift ends in three hours..." she mumbled.

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	76. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

Finishing changing back into her normal clothes, Kagome prayed that Kouga had gone. As an extreme sports fanatic he couldn't sit still for long durations, so there was a possibility.

The bang of a locker behind her had her nearly jumping out of her skin and she whirled to find Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"How did you know I wasn't still changing?" she demanded.

"I didn't."

Scowling, she made to march outside, only to be tugged back by Sesshoumaru.

"We will face the wolf together... he is too physical to be trusted."

For some reason, that cheered her up measurably.

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	77. Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Matters of the Heart**

Kagome sighed relievedly as she allowed Sesshoumaru to walk her home. The confrontation with Kouga had been less of a confrontation more of a retreat. When the wolf had seen the possessive way Sesshoumaru had captured her arm he'd shouted and ran away with his tail between his legs. Hence why she'd never wanted to date him; he was extremely loud and never around when you needed him.

Flicking a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru, she wondered at that. If Kouga was the opposite of her dream-man, what did that make Sesshoumaru?

_Taciturn and always there when I'm in a pinch..._

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	78. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Trust**

Pausing outside the extremely rickety gate of her tiny shared apartment, Kagome turned shrewd eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I am your employer," he replied haughtily.

"But you've memorised the address and found it without being prompted," she niggled.

"Hn," he uttered, dropping his face to her hair and inhaling deeply; Kagome froze on the spot, "you accuse me of stalking," he murmured, his lips faintly brushing against her neck and making her shiver, "yet you are not afraid."

"I trust you." It sounded like a question.

Fangs twinkled in the half-light. "As you should."

* * *

Prompt: Extreme (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #09)

Words: 100


	79. Stowaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Stowaway**

Peering under the kitchen-counter, Sesshoumaru located his cosplay-cafe's runaway maid, stowing away, her head resting on her knees.

"Kagome... why are you hiding?"

Lifting her head, she met his gaze, blushed brilliantly, and resumed hiding.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow and wondered why she was so unusually stingy on the details; she was normally a chatterbox.

"I spilled soup on a man in a suit."

"You do that every day."

Kagome gave a little moue of distress. "He looked inspector-ish!"

"He wasn't the inspector," Sesshoumaru assured, grabbing her wrist and wresting her from her hidey-hole.

"How'd you know?"

"He's my accountant."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	80. At a Stretch

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**At a Stretch**

Humming under her breath, Kagome extended onto her tiptoes in order to reach the top of the café window with her cleaning-rag.

Due to the inspection, they'd all agreed to touch-up on the cleaning details if anything fell below Sesshoumaru-standard.

Startled, Kagome's humming halted as she felt Sesshoumaru's chest against her back as he reached over her smaller frame to help.

Silver hair cascaded in a curtain around them and Kagome gave a mortified squeak as his hand rested on her hip.

Satisfied at his work, he stepped away and quirked a brow.

Kagome ducked her head bashfully.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	81. On a Whim

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**On a Whim**

The details on exactly why Kagome had to do this were sketchy, but when your boss asked you to do something, you were supposed to obey. So Kagome was obeying, even though doing Sesshoumaru's bidding on a seemingly random whim irked her slightly.

"Tadaa!"

A silver eyebrow was quirked in bemusement.

"I asked for a cake."

"That is a cake!" Kagome retorted waspishly.

"Made out of cement?"

"Why do I even have to make you cake?" Kagome thundered, "Inuyasha is the chef, I'm just a maid!"

Golden eyes drooped to half mast. "I enjoy watching you jump through hoops."

"Egomaniac."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	82. Blame Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Blame Game**

They blamed each other. But the details boiled down to a bizarre accident. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had both finished serving customers at adjacent tables and had turned in perfect synchronicity; straight into each other.

He'd been caught by surprise, she'd been handicapped by her clumsiness, and they'd crashed to the floor in a rather... compromising position.

Sango's eyes were wide; though not as wide as Sesshoumaru's or Kagome's.

"They've frozen in shock," Inuyasha opined.

Miroku whipped out his camera-phone. "Brilliant!"

Inuyasha slapped Miroku around the back of the head absentmindedly. "How do you fall and accidentally kiss someone?"

"Beats me."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	83. Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Break**

Sango tried not to look up from restocking the napkin holders, but the impressive weight of Sesshoumaru's presence made the pretence impossible to maintain.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Where is Kagome?"

Sango smirked. "She's convinced one of her teeth is wobbly after the... _incident_."

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "Though she probably entertained the absurd notion, I want the reason for her absence; explain."

"She's too embarrassed to come to work."

Sesshoumaru blinked blankly.

"You were her first kiss," Sango gave him the plain details.

"The wolf?"

"A stalker."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a darkly satisfied smile.

Sango rolled her eyes; _men_.

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	84. Dentist

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Dentist**

Kagome had been expecting Sango to be at the door, not Sesshoumaru, so she really couldn't be blamed for trying to shut the door in his face... only to encounter his foot.

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru."

They stared at each other; her cheeks bright red and eyes wide, his gaze cool and face composed.

She nearly leapt from her bunny-detailed-slippers when he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and couldn't contain the squeak when he held her chin and peered inside her mouth.

"You aren't ill and your teeth aren't chipped," he concluded, "You will come to work tomorrow."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	85. Remonstrated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Remonstrated**

Shutting her locker meekly, Kagome adjusted her frilly headband. She couldn't believe that she'd buckled to Sesshoumaru's order to come to work; it really was too embarrassing. Any time she was near him she felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"I'm not a child," she mumbled, tying her pinafore briskly, "I'm a mature, responsible woman."

Sesshoumaru, who had crept into the room unnoticed, snorted at her statement.

Spinning on her heel, she sputtered at him, her cheeks flushing. "What?"

"That pep-talk was a little backwards on details," he remonstrated, "You're a childish, ridiculous woman who wears bunny-slippers."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	86. Long Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Long Face**

Jakotsu had stopped in for a flying visit and had accosted Kagome to sit with him as he criticised her.

"That outfit I made for you is very cute," Jakotsu preened, Kagome flinched when he prodded the corner of her mouth turning it up into a smile. "But your face is making it ugly."

Kagome slapped at his hand. "Sorry for being ugly."

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked, astounded at her lack of usual fire.

"She kissed Sesshoumaru," Sango offered as she milled past with table four's order.

Jakotsu's eyes grew wide. "I demand details!"

Kagome groaned.

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	87. Both Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Both Sides**

"So what happened after that?" Jakotsu asked, in between bouts of giggling at Kagome's misfortune... or fortune depending on how you looked at it.

"I was in shock for a while..." Kagome admitted bashfully, "but then I ran away."

Jakotsu tugged on a strand of her hair reproachfully. "What a waste! You needed to linger... absorb details and share them!"

Kagome clapped her hands over her heated cheeks and shushed the flamboyant man. "Sesshoumaru will hear!"

A chill ran down her spine at Sesshoumaru's angered aura. "All I hear is the sound of a maid slacking off."

"Scary!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	88. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Open Mouth, Insert Foot**

Jakotsu, who had donned his coat in readiness for departure, started when Sesshoumaru appeared.

"It wasn't a kiss."

Jakotsu feigned surprise. "According to the details that I gathered, it was."

"It was an accident," Sesshoumaru clarified, unsure as to why he felt the need to do so. He was faintly bamboozled by the sense of embarrassment that had gripped him when he'd heard Kagome speaking of it.

"One that you want to happen more often," Jakotsu needled.

"Of course not." Yet, he froze at the sound of Kagome's gasp, turning in time to see her hurry into the kitchen.

"Idiot."

* * *

Prompt: Detail (Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #10)

Words: 100


	89. Intended

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Intended**

Sesshoumaru was used to being in charge, afraid of no one, able to strike fear into the hearts of everyone in his path, invincible. But this strange sense of disgruntled embarrassment wouldn't leave him alone and he'd no idea what to say to a distant Kagome.

Refusing to be cowed by a measly emotion, he stopped her before she left and gave in to the feeling of temptation that she conjured.

"I meant what I said," he said, she looked pained and he stopped her as she tried to escape. "There will be no more accidental kisses. Only intended ones."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	90. Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Plots and Plans**

"What?" Sesshoumaru demanded tersely, well aware of the probing look Miroku was shooting him from behind his locker door.

"If you and Kagome had really fallen and ended up kissing each other," Miroku mused, violet eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "her worries about breaking a tooth would have been completely founded."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. This butler was too insightful for his own good.

"Which means," Miroku hummed, tapping a thoughtful finger against his chin, "that you kissed her _after_ you'd fallen to the floor."

Sesshoumaru donned his coat with a flourish and stalked out of the room.

Miroku chuckled. "Sly dog."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	91. She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain**

When she came, she wore teetering stilettos, severe spectacles, a tight bun and carried a clipboard under one arm.

This time there could be no mistaking it; the inspector was here. Kagome was relieved that it was all over, that after this day she wouldn't be constantly looking over her shoulder. Inuyasha on the other hand, upon peeking out of the kitchen to see their long awaited inspector, cursed colourfully.

Kagome blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Kikyo... Kikyo is the inspector?" Inuyasha whispered.

"You know her?" Kagome asked bemusedly.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles menacingly. "She must not see Inuyasha... or we're doomed."

* * *

Prompt: Carry

Words: 100


	92. Hide 'n Go Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Hide 'n Go Seek**

Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru were brilliantly dazzling, fantastically distracting and desperate in their attempts to stop the inspector meeting their surly Hanyou chef. Kagome, on the other hand, was more concerned with the reason behind Inuyasha's forced seclusion.

"She's sorta my ex," Inuyasha admitted glumly.

"Does she carry a grudge?"

Inuyasha shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "She hates my guts."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

"Because –"

The kitchen door was flung open and Kagome shrieked as she was swept to a safe distance by Sesshoumaru, leaving Inuyasha to the devices of a furious Kikyo.

"I'd know your food anywhere!"

"Crap."

* * *

Prompt: Carry

Words: 100


	93. Pass!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Pass!**

Sweeping up the broken glass from the front of the cafe dutifully, Kagome looked up when Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. She wasn't sure whether the smug smirk he wore was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That was Kikyo-san," he murmured, grabbing another brush and helping cleanup, "she apologised and said that... we passed the inspection."

Kagome snorted. "Only because of the ruckus she caused," she pointed out, gesturing at the shards of glass strewn around. When Kikyo had seen Inuyasha, she'd thrown a glass at his head with startling accuracy.

"I wonder what he _did_..." Kagome pondered.

* * *

Prompt: Carry

Words: 100


	94. But

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**But...**

"I can't believe you did that!" Kagome barked, hands on hips in righteous anger. "No wonder she came back for revenge!"

Sesshoumaru spared his brother a disparaging look and Inuyasha's ears lowered under their customary bandana.

"She scared me!" he protested.

"She asked you for commitment!" Kagome retaliated, "and you've been avoiding her ever since! Did you even have the decency to break up with her?"

Inuyasha shrugged hopelessly. He knew he'd screwed up badly. He'd never meant to hurt Kikyo, but there was something stopping him from committing.

"I love her... but..."

"But?"

His ears lowered. "That's just it."

* * *

Prompt: Carry

Words: 100


	95. Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Bearing Gifts**

Kikyo did return, but this time it was for a different reason than vengeance. This time Kikyo came carrying a confectioner's box filled with _mochi_.

"Inuyasha isn't here," Sesshoumaru proclaimed calmly, "and Kagome breaks enough dishes without your assistance."

Kikyo bowed her head humbly. "I came to give you this as an apology."

"Wow," Kagome cheered as she peered inside, "these look yummy."

Sesshoumaru pegged Kikyo with a probing look. "For what it is worth, the whelp seems repentant."

Kikyo gaped and Kagome mirrored the expression.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "If he can interfere in my life, I will do the same."

* * *

Prompt: Carry

Words: 100


	96. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Rejection**

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure why but somehow his stab at interfering in Inuyasha's love life had brought about a _Tête à Tête_ but he was the one providing the jasmine tea.

Kikyo smiled shyly at Kagome. "Inuyasha might be sorry but..."

"You still want to see him carried off on a stretcher?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

Kagome shot him an unimpressed look. "It's okay... we understand that Inuyasha can be a little... rash sometimes."

Kikyo shrugged helplessly. "This wasn't him being rash," her bottom lip trembled perilously, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru swapped a panicked look, "It was a plain and simple rejection."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	97. Despondent

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Despondent**

"It was plain and simple rejection..."

Inuyasha flinched at the melancholy that soured Kikyo's voice. Normally a calm and controlled individual, it was rare to find her so upset. The fact that this was probably his fault was damning. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, sat with her shoulders slumped, and frowned. He wanted to hold her and apologise, but he'd screwed up so much he wasn't sure he deserved forgiveness.

Hanging his head, he ducked back out of the shop unnoticed by Kikyo. Slinking off with an air of depression stalking him, he was unaware of his brother's speculative scrutiny.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: Sorry for the long absence guys!


	98. Nothing is Ever Simple

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Nothing is Ever Simple**

As they waved Kikyo away from the shop, Kagome _eeped_ in shock as Sesshoumaru twirled her to face him.

"You will not interfere, they will be fine," he proclaimed.

"Why do you think so?" she asked, frowning petulantly as he half-carried her back into the cafe.

Sesshoumaru was resolute. "_I_ will reconcile them."

"How?" she asked confusedly.

"By teaching Inuyasha that commitment is a good thing."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha's afraid of commitment? Is it really _that_ simple?"

"No, he doesn't wish to hurt Kikyo as our father hurt both of our mothers," Sesshoumaru's eyes grew clouded. "Inuyasha is my _half_-brother."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	99. Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Realisation**

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome home, his arm looped through hers companionably.

"My father was not a monogamist," Sesshoumaru murmured eventually. "He only stayed with mother when she carried me. As soon as I was born he departed... into the arms of Inuyasha's mother."

"That's terrible."

"Inuyasha had more faith in father than I ever did, perhaps because father lingered until Rin's birth... but Father left them too..." Sesshoumaru sighed gustily, "Inuyasha is convinced he would make Kikyo as unhappy as his mother. Commitment is the start of betrayal for Inuyasha."

The gasp of realisation drew Kagome's eyes to their eavesdropper.

Kikyo.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	100. Benefit

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Benefit**

"You think they'll patch things up?" Kagome queried, breaking the companionable silence. Pausing under the street lamp outside her apartment, Sesshoumaru gave her an immeasurable look.

"At the very least, our intervention will ensure she stops throwing things at Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru allowed.

Kagome mock-punched his arm. "You're a good aniki."

He gave a snort of derision. "Inuyasha would beg to differ."

"That bad?"

"Hnn."

Pursing her lips, she replied, "Well, now you can make up for it."

"Hnn..." he shot her a narrow-eyed look, "This was not for his benefit."

Kagome stretched onto her tiptoes and patted his cheek. "Nevertheless."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	101. Made You Look

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Made You Look**

Slouching into work on Monday, Inuyasha was uncomfortable with Kagome's intense scrutiny. It continued throughout the day, until the Hanyou snapped. Ears flattening to his head defensively, he hissed, "What do you want?"

Kagome grinned cheekily. "Is that a love bite on your neck?"

Panicking, Inuyasha slapped a palm to the side of his neck and Kagome watched avidly as he blushed furiously.

"Ha!" Kagome exclaimed, "So you're back with Kikyo?"

"You tricked me!"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "A _child_ could trick you." But his golden gaze was approving.

"I'm lucky that she decided to give me another chance," he murmured humbly.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	102. Limits

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Limits**

At first glance, it appeared that Kagome's cleaning-phobia had been vanquished. Yet, if one stopped to look, it became obvious that she'd been sweeping the same spot for ten minutes.

Sesshoumaru, ever the diligent manager, sprung into action when she began to sway drunkenly.

Purposeful strides brought him to Kagome's side and he prised the broom from her hands. Her red cheeks were alluring but feverish.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?" She gazed up at him blearily. "Oh, dizzy~" she grumbled, drooping against him.

Sesshoumaru pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Exactly how ill are you?"

A snore was her response.

* * *

Prompt: Glance

Words: 100


	103. Caveman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Caveman**

Miroku and Sango stood back as their manager swept Kagome up into his arms and headed upstairs. His posture possessive as he ignored their speculation.

"Is he taking her to his apartment?" Sango asked, referring to the flat above the cafe in which Sesshoumaru resided.

"Your thinking is correct," Miroku hummed.

"Couldn't he have just taken her home? Or let her get some rest in the employee's longue?"

Miroku chuckled and looped an arm around a wary Sango's shoulders. "My dear, you are forgetting one very important thing."

"And what's that?"

"That Sesshoumaru-san has always wanted Kagome-chan inside his den."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	104. Respite

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Respite**

Kagome pressed a hand to her head as an unfamiliar ceiling came into focus.

Lifting a cool cloth away from her forehead, she recalled her attempt to work even though she was suffering from flu.

Sitting up, she was pleased when the room didn't spin.

The bedroom had pristine white walls and beautiful, modern, streamlined furniture. The bed she was laid on was made up with crisp burgundy-red sheets.

A note on the pillow beside her head drew her attention. There was only one word written on it in Sesshoumaru's handwriting.

_Rest_.

"Yes, manager-san," she murmured, rolling back into sleep.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	105. Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Orders**

Sesshoumaru glowered as he entered his bedroom. Kagome was still in bed, but she was sitting with a cushion behind her back as she perused his discarded newspaper.

"I told you to rest."

Kagome smiled lopsidedly. "I did have a nap," she offered, "Unfortunately, the world doesn't stop just because I got sick."

The bed dipped as Sesshoumaru took a seat beside her. The newspaper was opened at the property section and she'd circled several rentals.

"Your apartment?"

"It flooded; burst pipe," Kagome shrugged, "I've been sleeping on Sango's sofa."

"You'll stay here until you find suitable accommodation."

Kagome gaped.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	106. Regardless

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Regardless**

Pleating the burgundy bedspread between her fingers, Kagome was very aware of Sesshoumaru's scrutiny.

"I'm fine with sleeping at Sango's," she mumbled.

"Hnn... but _I_ am not."

Kagome's gaze flitted to his. "Why does it matter?"

Sesshoumaru glanced away. "For one, you'll not recover sleeping on a couch. The cafe cannot afford your absence."

"Oh."

"I have a spare bedroom that you may use," he continued smoothly.

A proper bed would be nice, but she'd been hoping that he'd wanted her to stay with him for reasons that weren't work related. Wishful thinking, apparently.

"Thank you; that would be nice."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	107. Niche

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Niche**

The guest-bedroom Sesshoumaru showed Kagome was at odds to the rest of the apartment. Sesshoumaru's flat was minimalistic with a fantastical kitchen furnished with gleaming appliances and an open plan longue with hardwood floors throughout. His study was the epitome of elegance and his desk was uncluttered. Streamlined and functional, everything had its place.

The guest room's luscious carpet made Kagome's toes curl. The bed was cushy, piled high with eclectic cushions, and made up in cheerful yellow sheets which matched the curtains. The off-white vanity piqued Kagome's interest.

"This is Rin's room when she visits," he explained.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	108. The Hidden Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Hidden Thought**

As Sesshoumaru prepared a sick Kagome's dinner, he mulled over the recent occurrences. He'd seen a chance and taken it, though he rarely acted on a whim. Now, she was in his home, though he'd not told her the real reason he wanted her there, fearing her rejection.

It felt good to have her in his home. Her scent had saturated his bed and he wanted it to fill the flat. The scent of her in his bedroom would drive him crazy.

What would her reaction be, he wondered, if he told her he was never allowing her to leave?

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	109. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

Sesshoumaru had hauled the _kotatsu_ from the storage closet so Kagome could snuggle under it, sitting across from her as they ate the nutritious feast he had prepared.

"Thanks," she murmured, sipping her soup. "This is delicious."

"Hn..."

"Thanks for looking after me; I haven't been looked after like this since I was little."

Sesshoumaru met her gaze with melancholy eyes. "My mother was often sick; I am used to caring for the ill."

Kagome's brows drew together. "Is she..."

"She's gone," Sesshoumaru nodded sombrely, eyeing her bowl, "If she was here, she'd scold you for not finishing your food."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	110. Sharing is Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sharing is Caring**

"My father died when I was six," Kagome mumbled, the familiar ache of loss wrapping around her heart. "A drunk driver knocked him off his bike."

Golden eyes grew compassionate.

"He loved his bike," she laughed shakily; "he tried to teach me to ride. But I kept overbalancing; I always sported two bandaged knees."

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked fractionally and she scowled at him good-naturedly. There was a brief companionable silence as Kagome played with her food, drumming up the courage to ask a personal, probing, question.

"How did your mother die? I didn't think demons could die from an illness."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	111. Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Heartache**

Sesshoumaru put his chopsticks to one side, settling down to tell a tale he'd rarely told. He'd never had much of a reason nor a want to tell it before Kagome. He felt implored to share it with her; wanted her to know him better.

"My mother found my father charming. He courted her in the traditional demon fashion. Wooed her. She loved him, thought that they could have a life together. She was so excited to tell him that she was pregnant."

Sesshoumaru grew silent, his eyes weary.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered eyes starkly sympathetic.

"He broke her heart."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	112. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Heartbreak**

Kagome sat back, snuggling under her blanket as Sesshoumaru paused; lost in thought. She waited; she knew how hard it could be to talk about those who were lost.

"Pregnancy hadn't factored into my father's lifestyle," Sesshoumaru scoffed, "it was only his InuYokai heritage that compelled him to stay with her until I was born. He might not have wanted pups, but his blood would not let him abandon me. As soon as I was born..."

"It must have been hard on your mother," Kagome consoled.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "And she still smiled every day, even when it hurt."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	113. Strong of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Strong of Heart**

Kagome reached across the table, clasping his larger claw-tipped hand in between her two petite hands. Sesshoumaru applied a little pressure in acceptance of the comfort Kagome was offering.

"There are very few ways to kill a demon," Sesshoumaru murmured, "We are virtually indestructible. But Youki are feeble of heart; we cast off our human emotions to protect ourselves."

Kagome frowned. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru smiled humourlessly. "Youki can die of heartbreak. Not quickly, it takes time, but slowly and eventually they die."

Kagome's eyes shone with a film of tears and Sesshoumaru was taken aback at the depths of Kagome's empathy.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	114. A Dashed Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A Dashed Hope**

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, looking bizarrely panicked at Kagome's threat of tears. So she smiled, though the effect was a little watery.

"At first, she wouldn't tell me why she was dying," Sesshoumaru murmured, "It was only when worry made my own health decline that she told me. There was nothing I could do; she was dying of heartbreak."

The pain throbbed in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I tried to get my father to help her. Quixotically, I believed that if he'd just visit, she'd get better... he told me to go home, that he couldn't help. But he didn't even _try_."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	115. Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Where the Heart is**

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with stormy eyes. Talking about his mother always took its toll on him, but, for once, he felt unburdened. Sharing it with Kagome had soothed him.

Kagome grumbled in her sleep – she'd dozed off after her meal – and he slipped an arm around her waist. Nuzzling into his shoulder, she slept on.

He knew he'd eventually have to carry her to bed, but he allowed himself a moment. Already, his flat felt more like home with her in it. His heart thawing with her presence..

So, just for a little while, he would stay like this.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	116. Brother Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome put down her newspaper as a bouquet of daisies rounded the door, seconds later, Rin's beaming face appeared.

"How's the invalid?" Rin asked, bringing the flowers over to Kagome who was sitting against the headboard.

Kagome groaned exasperatedly. "I'm not even that ill, I could have worked today! Sesshoumaru is just being silly."

Rin absently put the daises in the mug of water at Kagome's bedside. "He hates to see people ill. Especially people he cares about. I'm not surprised he's being a protective bear with you."

Kagome flushed slightly; her red cheeks nothing to do with her fever.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm back on my writing-horse now, so updates will become more frequent again!


	117. Imposing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Here, for you," Rin opened her bag wide, spilling a selection of magazines onto Kagome's bed. "So, nii-san said the pipe in your flat burst?"

"Yeah" Kagome smiled, rubbing her fingers across the glossy pages, "For the third time in as many months."

Rin palmed the discarded newspaper and frowned at the red rings circling apartments to rent. "Are you looking for a new place to stay, then?"

Kagome glanced towards the newspaper in surprise and then ducked her head, her hair brushing over the silky magazine cover. "Yeah, I can't impose on Sesshoumaru for too long."

Rin hid a smile.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	118. Layman's Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-niisan's flat is huge," Rin hedged, an impish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Why don't you just move in here..." Kagome's blush was Rin's delight.

Kagome flapped her hands at Rin as if banishing the idea. "No, no. Sesshoumaru just wanted me to get well and didn't think that sleeping on Sango's couch was conducive to that. He's just being generous."

Rin's gaze was wry. "Yes," she drawled, "because my brother is known for his boundless generosity."

Kagome blinked; apparently she hadn't thought of _that_. "What could he possibly get out of this?"

"You," Rin answered simply.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	119. Gilded Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"She's not a fairytale princess, you know, onii-san," Rin informed Sesshoumaru lightly as she waltzed into his kitchen. The demon crooked a brow in askance and she ploughed on. "You can't keep her locked up in your tower forever."

Sesshoumaru grimaced; leave it to Rin to delve into the heart of the matter. "I understand that," he grumbled.

"You can't keep sending her mixed messages," Rin pressed, tugging on a strand of his silver hair, "She's not very experienced with relationships and you are not the easiest person to interpret."

Sesshoumaru gave his sister a solemn look. "Neither is she."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: For all those wondering, Rin is in her early twenties in this fiction.


	120. Extenuating Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Kagome-chan," Miroku called as he ducked into the kitchen with a tray piled high with dirty crockery.

Inuyasha snorted. "The bastard is overprotective," he shot Kagome a sidelong look.

Kagome shrugged. "He insisted that I fully recuperate before coming back to work."

"That's sweet," Sango commented as she grabbed her order from Inuyasha and ducked back out of the kitchen.

Kagome murmured, "Yeah."

Inuyasha went in for the kill. "When Miroku had tonsillitis, he had to work."

Miroku added, "Seems to suggest something, huh, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome ducked her head bashfully.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	121. Caught Red Faced

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The bathroom door opened an inch and steam billowed out as Kagome peeked into the hopefully-empty flat. In a feat of unpreparedness, she'd neglected to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom, and now planned on sprinting back to her room in her towel.

Luckily, it appeared that Sesshoumaru wasn't home.

With a deep breath, Kagome made a break for it. Opening the door, she rebounded firmly off of Sesshoumaru's strong chest and fell onto her bottom with a thump.

Momentarily, their gazes locked. Kagome checked surreptitiously that everything was still covered.

Sesshoumaru threw back his head and chuckled.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	122. Culinary Expertise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru froze in his apartment's genkan. The smell of soy sauce and the sounds of simmering assaulted his senses. Was Kagome cooking?

Kicking off his shoes, Sesshoumaru hurried into the kitchen to see Kagome plating up, humming under her breath.

"Oh!" she smiled. "I thought I could cook for once."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You cook?"

"I'm better at stir-fries than baking." She slammed a plate onto the table. "Itadakimasu."

Sesshoumaru sat down opposite her and took a tentative bite.

"Good?"

"Hn... The sausages are cut up like octopuses."

To his amusement, Kagome ducked her head, fidgeting bashfully. "Force of habit."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	123. Domesticity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sliding back his balcony's glass door, Sesshoumaru stepped out into the small space and reached for the clothes hung out to dry. Frowning at the bright green contraption twirling in the breeze, he wondered absently where his shirts had gone.

A small choking noise garnered his attention, and abruptly, Kagome eased past him to snatch her laundry accessory and her underwear away from Sesshoumaru's prying eyes. She tucked it behind her back and gave a bashful smile. "I ironed your shirts!"

And, with that, she scampered off into the house, leaving Sesshoumaru to wonder over the array of sexy negligee.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	124. Things That Go Bump

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Considering that he was used to seeing Kagome in her skimpy maid uniform, Sesshoumaru was just as captivated by the sight of Kagome stretched across his sofa in flannel pyjamas.

Her dainty toes curled against the leather seat, the red toenails enticing. Her tresses hung in damp waves around her shoulders, the light jasmine scent of her freshly washed hair made Sesshoumaru's mouth water.

Kagome jumped as he entered the room, wide blue eyes peering at him over the cushion she clutched.

"A horror movie?"

"Yeah, wanna watch?"

Her pleading eyes undid him and he claimed the seat beside her.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	125. Ulterior Motives

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sliding into the seat next to Kagome, Inuyasha glanced down at the list of flats to rent she'd compiled.

"You still looking for a place to stay?" Inuyasha queried.

"Yeah," Kagome replied glumly, "but all the cheapest places get snapped up fast."

Miroku grinned as he walked past. "I'd have thought staying with Sesshoumaru was the cheapest option."

"If you don't mind living with a grumpy Inuyokai," Inuyasha rejoined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Some places I've visited have some truly terrifying flatmates," she divulged, "In comparison, Sesshoumaru's angelic."

Inuyasha appeared to choke on air, mumbling, "Only 'cause he wants somethin'."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	126. Harmless Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A loud thump made Sesshoumaru glance up from his paperwork; he listened intently as Kagome threatened something rather colourfully. Rising, he traversed his apartment to her room and peered inside.

"Are you assaulting my furniture?" he inquired languidly.

She shot him a glare and he smirked lopsidedly at her hair; it was so rumpled it appeared she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"I've lost it!"

"What?"

"My newspaper," she informed him shortly, "I was going to start ringing about apartments today but now I can't find it!"

Sesshoumaru pasted his most innocent smile on his features. "How unfortunate."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	127. Helpful Nudge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin had turned up unannounced, catching Kagome alone in the apartment. She came bearing sweet-treats and the two women sat at Sesshoumaru's coffee table indulging in a little gossiping.

Kagome licked frosting from her fingers. "If Sesshoumaru likes me, then why doesn't he ask me to stay?"

Rin crooked a brow. "Why don't you tell him you want to stay?"

"Th-that's embarrassing!" Kagome flapped her hands, "Besides, I don't want to say something like that and have him shoot me down."

"It's the same for him, Kagome-chan," Rin cajoled. "You're both nervous of being rejected, but _someone_ has to confess."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	128. Epiphany

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

After Rin's little pep-talk, Kagome was somehow even more aware of Sesshoumaru than usual. Though she was normally alert whilst working to avoid perverted fondles from overzealous customers, now it seemed that she was hyper-aware of _Sesshoumaru's_ every movement.

When he took orders from a table of giggling teenagers, she worried her lip between her teeth. When he prevented Sango from murdering Miroku, she laughed. When he and Inuyasha began to argue, she intervened before it could escalate.

When he captured her arm to steady her as she overbalanced, Kagome acknowledged something earth-shattering...

She was in love with her boss.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	129. In the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A single silver brow arched as Kagome's face glowed in embarrassment. Normally she wasn't so mortified at her clumsiness, he mused, as he let go of the arm he'd grabbed to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

There was a delay as she simply stared at him, her deep blue eyes brimming with something... something that turned the tips of his ears red.

"Yeah."

"Good," he murmured, fighting the urge to tug at his collar. Why couldn't he turn away?

"I should get back to work," Kagome murmured, hurrying off and leaving Sesshoumaru feeling like he'd just missed an important conversation.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	130. Cornered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru folded his newspaper purposefully. It was so absurd he thought he'd been imagining it at first, but now it was undeniable. Kagome was avoiding him. In his own home.

He'd walk into the kitchen, she'd run out. He'd sit down in the living room to watch the news; she'd flee. Yesterday he'd walked into the living room and she'd sprinted from the room in the middle of the movie she had been watching.

Someone should have taught her never to run from a predator.

With feral intent, he cornered her in the breakfast-nook. "Kagome, have you been avoiding me?"

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	131. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome pressed her lips together and looked away. It had been on the tip of her tongue to deny his accusation of avoidance, but one glance into his unrelenting golden eyes and she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"Kinda?" she hedged.

"Why?"

Gathering her courage, locking her knees, and steeling her gaze, she looked into his glowing eyes. Voice a little husky, she asked, "Do you remember when you said there would be no more accidental kisses?"

Taking his startled expression as a yes, she pressed on before she lost her courage. "I'd like a p-purposeful kiss, please."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	132. Worth the Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the bite-sized woman enclosed within his arms. Her cheeks were red, her expression the epitome of nervous and she was staring at his lips.

He'd been waiting for some kind of hint from Kagome that she returned his affections and this was definitely a substantial hint.

The longer he stayed silent, the more nervous she became, until she began rambling. Ignoring her, he stepped in closer, dipping his head and cupping her cheek.

His lips sought her pliant mouth and he sank into her kiss with a moan that was a mix between relief and euphoria.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	133. Telltale

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome leant on her broom daydreaming. Sighing happily, she half-heartedly moved to continue sweeping up. Miroku, who'd noticed Sesshoumaru's satisfied smile and Kagome's euphoric preoccupation, sidled up to his co-worker.

"Did something good happen, Kagome-chan?" he inquired, eyebrows arching suggestively.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie, shock and embarrassment clearly writ across her face. "W-what?"

Even from the other side of the cafe, that murderous stare of Sesshoumaru's was piercing in intensity. Miroku cheerfully turned his back on it.

"I couldn't help but notice your neck."

Kagome slapped a hand over the telltale love-bite and Miroku's smile grew positively delighted.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100


	134. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It had taken a lot of nerve to ask Sesshoumaru for what she wanted, partly because Kagome hadn't wanted things to change. She wanted them to continue to be comfortable with each other; she didn't want awkward dinners or tongue-tied silences or uncomfortable pleasantries.

Luckily, the only changes were natural, comforting changes. She'd never thought of herself as a sensual being, nor had she considered Sesshoumaru to be a tactile person. But this budding relationship was making her realise all sorts of new things about herself and Sesshoumaru.

She wasn't a lodger in Sesshoumaru's house any longer; they lived _together_.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: Sorry the update took so long guys! Hope you liked it anyway.


	135. Daddy Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"_Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!_"

"Haa," the arrogant exhalation made Kagome straighten from her bow abruptly, meeting the cool golden gaze of their latest customer.

Silver hair pulled into a top-knot, a tall muscular physique and glacial golden eyes made Kagome do a double take. His resemblance to Sesshoumaru was uncanny.

"I see why my son owns this place," he continued, leering at Kagome in a way the young woman could honestly say she was used to.

_Son? That meant he was_...

As the realisation hit, Sesshoumaru's hand came down on her shoulder, tugging her away from the older man.

"Father," Sesshoumaru growled.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	136. Out of Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Nervously, Kagome shifted her gaze between father and son, wondering what was about to transpire here. Sesshoumaru's father had a bimbo on each arm – something she'd neglected to notice before, and he regarded his son in an unpleasant manner.

The older demon's gaze flitted around the cafe approvingly. "I see your tastes take after mine."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the insinuation; Sesshoumaru was nothing like this callous pervert.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru bit out curtly.

His father smirked, his gaze trailing down Sesshoumaru's arm, watching how the demon attempted to push Kagome behind him and out of sight.

"Well, well, well..."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	137. Out of Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, backing Kagome up as his father attempted to move closer. He knew that his possessive behaviour would only pique his father's interest more and more, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

His father had that charming smile plastered on his face as he met Kagome's gaze. "I'm Touga, Sesshoumaru's father."

Politely, Kagome murmured, "I'm Kagome."

Sesshoumaru snarled at his father. "And she's no concern of yours."

Touga's eyes flashed to his son's face and he laced his words with a sardonic smile. "On the contrary, _son_, any concern of yours, is a concern of mine."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	138. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome clutched at Sesshoumaru's arm, glancing anxiously between the arrogantly smirking sire and the coldly glaring son. The trappings of humanity were fading away; slitted pupils, clawed fingertips and sharp fangs became exaggerated, turning the two silver-haired men into the stuff of nightmares.

Praying for intervention, Kagome's gaze landed on the kitchen door. She gulped. Well, evidently things were about to get worse.

Inuyasha's eyebrows flew to his hairline as he glimpsed the older demon and his gaze narrowed as he took in the bimbos draped on each of his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	139. Flippancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Apparently oblivious to the rising tension, one of the bimbos tugged on Touga's arm and whined, "Come on, koi, let's go somewhere more fun!"

Kagome almost felt sorry for her when everyone ignored her.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Touga smiled warmly, though his eyes remained cool, "what a cold greeting for your sire."

"A bastard gets a bastard's greeting," Inuyasha rebuked, folding his arms menacingly.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru reiterated, gripping his brother's shoulder with his other hand.

Touga chortled coldly. "You treat me as if I am the devil-incarnate." The bimbos on each arm tittered at his joke.

"You aren't?" Inuyasha asked flippantly.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	140. Peacemaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The situation was out of hand and it was only a matter of time until they exploded. If the demons fought on the premises, Kagome knew it would mean the closure of the cafe.

"Gentlemen," Miroku hummed, garnering the attention of the growling demons, "Ladies," he inclined his head to the women. "Perhaps we should diffuse the situation?"

Touga looked over Miroku as if he was an insect. "And who are you?"

"I'm the man with the Demonic Inspection Agency on speed dial," Miroku hummed, "and I happen to be on first name terms with the head of the division."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	141. Parting Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

After Miroku's little proclamation, Touga took a disgusted step away. The Demonic Inspection Agency was the agency Kikyo worked for, and Kagome had no doubts that she'd back them up if needed – she wasn't so sure whether Miroku was bluffing about knowing the head of the division.

"Seems a demon can't even visit his sons at work these days without being threatened," Touga huffed, turning on his heel and dragging the arm-candy with him. Just before he reached the door, he turned to meet Kagome's eye, "Nice meeting you, Kagome-chan."

With that he swept away, leaving Kagome feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	142. Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sat cross-legged on the sofa, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru pace their living room. He'd been like this since his father's visit; restless, angry and worried.

The first two emotions she could understand, but she wasn't quite sure why he would be worried.

"Why are you worried?" Kagome ventured.

"I never wanted my father to find out about you," he bit out.

Kagome flinched and he hastily continued, "That man cannot bear to see my happiness. He will not leave you alone after this."

Kagome frowned at the sincerity on Sesshoumaru's face. She couldn't understand how a father could act this way.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	143. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Feet stalling in the doorway to the living room, Kagome found herself unable to make her presence known as she glimpsed Sesshoumaru.

He stood over the small shrine he kept for his mother, gazing blankly down at her photograph. His father's reappearance had obviously triggered his sorrowfulness about his mother.

"I don't care what he wants," he whispered to the photograph, his words carrying the weight of a vow, "I won't help him, just like he refused to help you." His hands fisted convulsively.

Kagome looked away, feeling sorrow well up in her as she intruded on the private moment.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	144. Open Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Attempting to extract herself quietly so as not to upset Sesshoumaru, Kagome was foiled when she spun, hitting the wall with her necklace.

The dull clunk caused Sesshoumaru to jerk his gaze in her direction and she smiled softly.

"Hey," she murmured uncertainly, the words trailing off as she really looked at him. He looked like he was preparing for pain, like he was bracing himself.

Unsure whether he would accept her comfort, she nevertheless opened her arms to him. There was a beat where she thought he'd refuse, and then he was in her arms and she in his.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	145. Closed Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome stroked Sesshoumaru's hair gently as he pulled her closer. They sat ensconced in the armchair and Kagome felt the need to ask something.

"Sesshoumaru, you said your father refused to even try and help your mother when she was sick," she murmured, recalling the sharing session they'd had when she'd been ill. "Is there a chance he didn't know how serious her illness was?"

Sesshoumaru sighed against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "At first, I thought so. But he knew she was dying; the doctors told him. He was still recorded as her next of kin."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: If you're having trouble remembering the conversation Kagome is referring to then please see Chapter 114: _A Dashed Hope_


	146. Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, irritated beyond all belief to find her suspicions confirmed; she was being followed. Stopping in the middle of the street, she turned to glare at her would-be stalker.

"Why are you following me?"

Touga smirked sardonically at her antagonistic posture. "I merely wanted a chat."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Hence the reason I am following you."

Huffing, Kagome crossed her arms. "What in the world could you possibly want from me that would warrant you stalking me home from the store?"

"I want you to help me apologise to my son."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	147. Unreasonable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Apologise?" Kagome echoed.

"The pup believes that I could somehow have prevented his mother's death," Touga shrugged helplessly. "I need to make him understand that I couldn't have done anything."

"But you didn't even visit," Kagome pointed out, "she loved you and she was dying."

"It would have been pointless. Besides, I was very busy at the time; I was in the middle of a hostile takeover at work. Sesshoumaru needs to understand that I had responsibilities I couldn't give up just because he was upset." Touga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, will you help me?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: A thousand appologies for the delay between updates! Of course, the only way I can truly make this up to my lovely readers is... more updates. Look forward to it.


	148. Incredulous

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"No."

Touga blinked as if completely baffled. "No?"

"You heard correctly," Kagome answered.

The demon fixed pleading eyes on her face. "You mean you won't help a washed-up old man reunite with his estranged son? Why?"

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Because you obviously don't have a sincere bone in your body. And you don't just have _a_ son; you have two sons and a daughter whose lives you've trampled on. Not that you seem to care. So you can take your sub-par acting skills and leave us alone."

Touga smirked unpleasantly. "Not as dumb as you look, I see."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: He will get his comeuppance; trust me.


	149. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Touga took a predatory step forwards and Kagome retreated warily. Being a terrible father didn't mean he would be violent, but she didn't know this man enough to make any kind of judgements.

"Not stupid," he mused, eyeing her up and down, "but certainly not clever either. You work as a _waitress_." He said the word waitress in the same way one would say slug. "Hardly a match for my son; he owns his own business."

Kagome glowered at the ornery demon. "Unlike you, I don't care about things like that. Because, unlike you, I'm not obsessed with monetary worth."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	150. Comeuppance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his paperwork as the sound of the apartment door slamming shut rattled the walls. He wandered into the living room and watched Kagome pace angrily for a while before he made himself known.

"Kagome."

She started and turned on him. "Hi."

He arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

Shoulders slumping, she sighed. "I just ran into your father."

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened into fists.

"And, well, the melon I'd bought may have been launched in the direction of his head."

Sesshoumaru's composure slipped, a snort of laughter escaping, startling Kagome for a moment before she joined in.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: And that's all for today folks, but there will be more tomorrow!


	151. Reassurances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Placated by the tub of melon ice-cream Sesshoumaru had dug out from the depths of the freezer, Kagome sat cross-legged on one of the armchairs in his study.

Sesshoumaru had attempted to resume tackling his pile of paperwork, but Kagome practically oozed unease.

"What did he say to you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"He doesn't think a waitress is good enough for his son."

Sesshoumaru glowered at Kagome's morose expression. "I care very little about your job title," he cupped her cheek, meeting her gaze steadily regardless of how awkward he felt about his confession, "but I care about _you_, Kagome."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	152. Awkward Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable with being verbally demonstrative about his feelings, but she couldn't look away from his flustered gaze. Holding his hand to her cheek when he attempted to remove it, she grabbed his collar and tugged him forwards until their foreheads touched.

It was somewhat of a relief to know that she wasn't the only one feeling nervous about their budding relationship. It was comforting to know that the usually unflappable Sesshoumaru felt awkward around little old her.

But the best thing of all was turning these awkward moments into urgent kisses that melted her bones.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	153. Understatement

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango burst back into the kitchen, startling the other staff members as she'd only just walked out into the cafe area.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, tying his bandana around his hair.

"He's back," she informed them, "your father."

Miroku calmly prised the knife from Inuyasha's hand when his grip threatened to snap its handle.

Sesshoumaru stood and strode past Sango, disappearing through the doorway.

"This isn't going to go well," Sango grumbled, running a hand down her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's kinda got Kagome cornered in one of the booths."

"Ah," Miroku murmured, "this should prove... problematic."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: Miroku has a knack for understating things. And I apologise for those of you who thought we'd seen the last of Touga; he actually has a reason for bugging them which will soon be revealed...


	154. Antagonistic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome glanced up when the kitchen door banged open, wondering whether she should be relieved or anxious when she saw Sesshoumaru stride into the cafe. Pinned as she was to Touga's side by his immovable arm, she couldn't help but wait for him to assist her.

"We do not take too kindly to having our staff harassed," Sesshoumaru growled. His face was a mask of civility, if you ignored the red bleeding into his eyes.

Touga tightened his arm around Kagome, pressing his palm flat against her hipbone and then squeezing. "Then perhaps they shouldn't wear such provocative uniforms, _son_."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	155. Putting Her Foot Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome gulped as the temperature in the room plummeted. Sesshoumaru's rage had always been icy, but it appeared his father's familiarity had pushed him to glacial ire.

"Let her go," Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice a bored monotone even as he radiated anger.

"Nope," Touga hummed, rubbing Kagome's hip provocatively.

Thoroughly incensed by all the heavy petting, Kagome made use of the pointy heel of her shoe, stomping on Touga's foot sharply, causing him to drop his hold on her to clutch his abused foot.

Grabbing at the escape, Kagome leapt from the booth and found herself ensconced within Sesshoumaru's embrace.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	156. False Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shooting Kagome a withering glare, Touga straightened in his seat. "You are being highly inconsiderate, son. I know you blame me for your mother—"

The snarl that ripped from Sesshoumaru's throat chilled Kagome to the core. She was very glad it wasn't her he was angry at. "Don't talk about her. You have no right."

Touga arched a brow at his son's display. "I didn't mean to rile you," he calmly stood, spreading his arms in a harmless gesture. "I have something to say."

"Get out," Sesshoumaru rumbled, some of his ire easing as Kagome stroked his arm soothingly.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	157. The Big Reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Touga sighed and spread his hands, "I'm not an evil mastermind, Sesshoumaru; you don't have to be so on guard."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and Kagome snorted.

"Fine," he ground out between gritted teeth, "I was simply trying to inform you that your grandfather is passing, and he has requested that you visit him with me before he dies."

Sesshoumaru blinked, apparently shocked by this information. "Grandfather?"

Touga stood, jamming his hands into his pockets as he prepared to leave. "It seems so. You can even bring your maid." And he left with only a lecherous wink aimed at Kagome.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	158. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" Kagome asked after a moment of Sesshoumaru staring after his father like he was being abandoned.

"Grandfather is old," Sesshoumaru conceded, "and old demons sometimes chose to fade."

"Why only you though?" Kagome wondered aloud, "What about Inuyasha and Rin; aren't they his grandchildren too?"

Inuyasha wandered into the shop and answered with a shrug, "The old guy sticks to the old ways; Sesshoumaru's the heir so he's the one he wants."

Even though he said it rather nonchalantly, Kagome could tell it depressed Inuyasha to admit this.

"I will go to see grandfather," Sesshoumaru decided.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	159. Edgy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The date had been set; Sesshoumaru would meet with his grandfather next week. The anticipation was making Sesshoumaru stressed and Inuyasha wasn't faring much better.

Inuyasha had broken several dishes and accidentally set fire to so many things that it was dangerous to be around him. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was almost robotic until he was riled up.

It was when he'd terrified the fifth group of Maid-Otaku's from the cafe that the staff decided enough was enough. At this rate they would barely make it through the day, let alone last a week.

Something needed to be done.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	160. Kagome's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Walking into the living room, Sesshoumaru stopped short as he looked at Kagome. In a simple blue sundress and flip-flops, she was not dressed for work.

"Kagome?"

Clasping her hands behind her back, Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels. "We aren't going to work today."

"Kagome—"

"No! We're going on a date!" she cut him off, cheeks heating up violently, "You haven't taken me on a date even though we already live together."

Put like that, even Sesshoumaru had to concede that she had a point.

"Come on," Kagome grinned shyly, "let's have fun for a while."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	161. Day Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

She'd termed the trip as 'fun' but Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that, by ordering him on a date, Kagome had used up her daily quota of courage. Currently, she was blushing so hard that her shoulders were red. The train swayed and Sesshoumaru used the momentum as an excuse to hook his arm around Kagome's waist and hold her against his chest.

She tensed for a moment and then relaxed in his arms, a sigh tickling the exposed skin of his bicep.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled; maybe Kagome had been correct, maybe this was exactly what he needed to relax.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	162. Possessive

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It kept happening as they threaded their way through the streets; women would pause in conversation to watch him walk by, some even did a double take as he walked by.

Kagome had gotten used to the high-school-girls who crowded Sesshoumaru in the cafe; they were part of his job. But somehow, she'd thought that, outside of work, she'd have him all to herself.

Sighing in annoyance, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshoumaru's calloused palm clasped hers, silently proclaiming them a couple. Kagome reluctantly decided that poking her tongue out at the watching women was too childish.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	163. Reminiscent

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Can we go in here?" Kagome asked, grinding to a halt in front of a little kitsch shop. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched at the hopeful look on her face and he gestured for her to go inside.

Apparently extremely in love with all of the things in the shop, Kagome darted around, squealing over various displays.

"Isn't it cute?" Kagome glanced around when she realised Sesshoumaru wasn't at her side.

He stood at another display of fluffy yellow chicks wearing various humorous costumes. Holding up one dressed as a maid, he met her gaze.

"It reminds me of you," he shrugged.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	164. Sandy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The couple ended up sat along the wall that rode up onto the beach. They both had ice creams, and Kagome had the maid-chick secured to her phone by a phone strap.

"I used to come here with my dad," Kagome murmured, licking at the drops of ice-cream that were attempting to escape. "He made the best sandcastles."

Sesshoumaru bit into his ice-cream. "I hated the sand."

"Huh?"

"I hated the feel of it between my toes," he elaborated with a shrug, "so my mother used to carry me on her shoulders to the sea so that I could swim."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	165. Chase Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"How do you do with sand nowadays?" Kagome asked teasingly, crunching on her ice-cream cone.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "I was five. I no longer have such problems."

"Huh," Kagome murmured, pulling her flip-flops off her feet and dangling them from her finger by their straps. "Then... race you to the sea!"

And with that she took off laughing down the beach, sprinting towards the sea. For a moment of mute shock, Sesshoumaru sat there and then he sprung up after her. Someone had to teach her that there was no way to outrun a predator intent on his prize.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	166. Ensnared

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome could literally feel him breathing down her neck. With a breathless laugh, she cheated and threw her flip-flops at him before putting on another burst of speed.

Predictably, the flip-flops barely fazed him and he caught her around her waist, lifting her up.

"Let me go!" she giggled.

"You threw footwear at me," he pointed out, before deftly shifting his hold on her so that she was upside down. "I think retribution is in order."

"Nooo!" she shrieked as she realised his intent. "You'll ruin my hair."

"You'll live," he grunted, and then he dunked her in the ocean.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	167. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The kicking legs encouraged him to drop her upright and she flipped her sopping hair from her red-cheeked face as she turned to face him.

"Oh, you're in big trouble mister," she snarled playfully, crouching slightly and swirling her hands in the sea.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow arrogantly. "Really?"

And that was when the seaweed she'd pulled up smacked him in the forehead and slid down his face. He growled slightly and took a step forwards, only to find himself doused with a quick splash of salt-water.

"I have a younger brother," she reminded him, "you'll never take me alive."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	168. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I have a younger brother and a younger sister," Sesshoumaru countered, narrowing his eyes, "I know how to play."

"Do you?" Kagome challenged laughingly.

Kagome feinted left and Sesshoumaru caught her when she went right, picking her up and bringing her into deeper waters. Ignoring her flailing, he pitched her into the water, enjoying the shriek before the splash.

Sesshoumaru blinked, concerned when she didn't surface, and glanced around. He needn't have wasted his concern however, as his legs were abruptly pulled out from under him by an underwater Kagome.

Falling back into the cool waters, Sesshoumaru silently vowed revenge.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	169. Success

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

They both plopped themselves onto the sand a while later, both soaking wet and breathing hard; their hands were entwined. Sesshoumaru's white shirt had turned see-through and Kagome was very appreciative.

She hadn't planned _this_ date, but she'd succeeded in her endeavour to make Sesshoumaru relax.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, his hair sliding over his shoulder to stroke her cheek.

Kagome laughed breathlessly and reached up, "You have seaweed in your hair," she told him pulling it free.

With a wry quirk of his lips, he dropped a kiss on her lips. "Thanks."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	170. Gratitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sun had dried them off enough that they could wander through the town again without looking like they'd been drowned. Eventually they found a ramen stand and settled down on the stools at the counter.

"When I said thanks before, it wasn't just for the seaweed," Sesshoumaru murmured, pushing away his bowl as he finished.

"I know," Kagome grinned, jumping up from her seat and pulling a hair-tie from her wrist so that she could tie back his hair.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow as she braided his still-damp hair. "I had fun on our first date too," she confessed.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	171. Beach Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Carrying Kagome on his back, Sesshoumaru began his leisurely walk home from the bus stop. Kagome her sandals in her hands to rest her blistering feet as he gave her a piggy-back-ride home. It was an oddly comforting sensation to have a slightly sea-damp woman pressed against his back. Her hair spilled over his shoulders, tickling his neck, but he refused to say anything about it.

Kagome sighed a little as they turned down their street, "I have beach blues – I wish this day didn't have to end."

Though it was a fanciful wish, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but share it.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	172. Soporific

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Prolonging their first date, Kagome and Sesshoumaru raided their movie collection and settled into a nest on the couch to watch some mindless horror. The movies intended to terrify merely amused Sesshoumaru but Kagome kept pulling his braid across her eyes to hide from the gory parts.

Eventually, however, not even Kagome's aversion to movie-blood could stop her eyelids from drooping and she curled closer to Sesshoumaru's side as she fell into slumber.

Lazily stroking his claws through her hair, Sesshoumaru curled around Kagome, more content than he could remember being in a long time, and followed her into sleep.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	173. Kodak Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, momentarily Sesshoumaru was a little lost as to why he was in his living room but then the warm weight draped over his chest cleared his thoughts. Glancing down at Kagome, he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. She was curled up on his chest like a kitten, a half-smile on her face even in slumber, her fingers entwined in the braid she'd given him.

He straightened a little as his door opened to reveal Rin. Dropping her handbag, she slapped her hands over her mouth and cooed. Sesshoumaru winced at the high-pitched noise.

"So cute!"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	174. Called It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Pink cheeked and nursing her cup of coffee, Kagome sat at the kitchen table as Rin complained that Sesshoumaru hadn't let her take a photo of 'the cutest moment ever'. Privately, Kagome was very happy Sesshoumaru had held the camera out of her reach.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru cut off the chirping of his sister and lazily stroked Kagome's wrist. "Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha told me about dad and grandfather," Rin explained with an airy shrug, "but he missed the best news! So, you two are together now?"

Kagome nodded bashfully and Sesshoumaru entwined their fingers.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	175. Corner

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had also joined them for their early morning coffee and catch-up, the siblings giving Kagome the run down on their grandfather.

"Only met him once," Inuyasha admitted, running a hand through his hair, "he's a grumpy old man, but he put dad in his place."

Rin nodded emphatically. "Grandfather can't stand slyness or underhandedness; so as long as you don't emulate dad, you should be fine," she said to Kagome.

"Do you want me to go?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru cautiously.

He nodded, spreading his hands. "You threw a watermelon at my father's head; I want you in my corner."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	176. Hopeful Commentary

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sidling over to Sango, Miroku spoke into her ear, "They're getting along well, huh?"

Sango, startled out of her couple-watching, kept a wary eye on his hands even as she answered, "Sesshoumaru _is_ more relaxed and if Kagome was any happier she'd be glowing."

"Even the customers have noticed," Miroku said, gesturing towards a table of women looking furiously between the pair. "But you're frowning, Sango-chan."

"Sesshoumaru-san's grandfather is rich, right?" Sango said, folding her arms, "what if he doesn't approve of Kagome-chan?"

"Sounds like the plot to a shoujo manga," Miroku hummed, "Don't worry; those things always end happily."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	177. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome peered out of the window and grimaced. Sat outside their apartment was a limousine sent over by Sesshoumaru's grandfather, his father leaning against the door as he waited for them impatiently.

How had the day gotten here so fast? She wanted Sesshoumaru's grandfather to like her because the last family member she'd met, she'd attempted to brain with a fruit. The nerves were nauseating.

"Calm yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Kagome smirked. "It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"It should be," he grunted, taking her hand in his.

The gesture reassured her. "Let's go."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	178. Poles Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Touga straightened as they approached the car, one eyebrow arching. "She's coming?"

"Yes, _she_ is," Kagome said, putting a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm as he bristled.

"Fine," Touga shrugged, "let's go before we're late."

They slipped into the car, Kagome taking in the plush leather seats, fully stocked mini-bar and general air of luxury. If this was any indication of what Sesshoumaru's grandfather was used to, then he led quite the life style.

Touga seemed to revel in the opulence, whereas Sesshoumaru sat stiffly as if holding himself apart. Physically they were very similar but their attitudes were poles apart.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	179. Face the Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand as they followed his father through opulent corridors and up a grand staircase to his grandfather's room. His palm was damp against hers and she squeezed lightly in reassurance.

The doors ahead of them swung open and they stepped into an immaculate reception room. Grandfather was stood by the bay window. Kagome hadn't known what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it.

He looked as if he was in his fifties but the only thing to suggest he was in anything other than prime condition was his walking stick.

"It took you long enough," he said.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	180. Last Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The criticism was directed at Touga as Grandfather loped over to them, bypassing his son to inspect his grandson.

"I am Akihito," he inclined his head regally.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome dipped her head in return and then her curiosity overrode her. "Pardon my intrusion but... you don't look sick."

One silvery brow rose amusedly. "Why, thank you."

"Grandfather merely chooses to die; he has lived for millennia," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Wow."

Akihito smirked. "It is time to see what death has to offer."

"Your next adventure?" Kagome asked softly, "That's what grandpa called it when he passed."

Akihito's eyes twinkled. "Indeed."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	181. Humility

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Akihito wandered to the table, leaning on his cane slightly and took a seat. "Let us continue this conversation over tea."

They all took up seats at the table, Sesshoumaru carefully organising it so that Kagome sat as far away from Touga as possible.

"It is good to see you again, Sesshoumaru," Akihito continued as a maid poured Darjeeling into cups. "You look happy."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and Akihito turned to Kagome. "I have the feeling you are to thank for my grandson's happiness?"

Kagome flushed and wrung her hands nervously. "Ah, really?"

"Humble too," Akihito praised, nodding musingly.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	182. Conviction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"You are very charming," Akihito continued, sipping from his teacup. "But I wonder about your relationship. Will your shyness and humility see you through the women who will undoubtedly come after my grandson's inheritance?"

Kagome smiled slightly, when Akihito asked it wasn't as insulting. "I'm constantly confronted with women flirting with him," she answered simply, "and I haven't cracked yet. And I won't crack, because my feelings aren't easily swayed."

Akihito leaned back. "I'm impressed; you have quite the conviction."

"Thank you."

Akihito shot Sesshoumaru a sly look. "You'll do well to curb my grandson's rigidness."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	183. Bygones

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"But I'm impressed that you've both let bygones be bygones," Akihito flicked a disparaging glare at Touga, before addressing Sesshoumaru, "Obviously you are a bigger man than your father."

Touga tensed. Sesshoumaru and Kagome swapped a bemused look.

"Pardon?"

It was grandfather's turn to tense, frowning concernedly. "I sent you a letter explaining, didn't I?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father. "_He_ told me to come. There was no letter."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Was that why you were hanging around, to intercept our post?"

Touga glowered. "Of course not!"

Sesshoumaru turned to his grandfather. "What was in that letter?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	184. Mending Fences

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Before Akihito could answer, Touga slammed his hands down onto the table. "I explained it to him," Touga assured his father.

Akihito quirked a brow. "Did you? It doesn't sound like it."

Touga threw his hands into the air. "If you weren't so obsessed with fanfare—"

"You would have been able to pull the wool over my eyes?"

Sesshoumaru growled, stopping the argument. "What's going on?"

Akihito sighed. "Your father's inheritance hinges on his reconciliation with you. The letter was to tell you this, but Touga implied that you were coming with him because your fences had been mended."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	185. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What?" Sesshoumaru barked, glancing from his father to his grandfather.

Akihito sighed. "I admired your mother's strength," he told Sesshoumaru.

"You took her side!" Touga accused, "You were _my_ father."

"You abandoned your son," Akihito replied heavily, "my grandson. You knew my feelings on the matter and now you're abusing your second chance just for money?"

Touga stood and backed away, running a hand through his hair. "It is my inheritance by right! Why should I jump through your hoops?"

"Because I wanted my son and my grandson to get along before I died," Akihito sighed, "an old man's wish."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	186. Pattern

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Your mother spoiled you," Akihito said, rubbing his forehead, "but this is no excuse for our behaviour."

Touga shook his head. "I'm tired of your constant meddling, old man; keep your money." And with that the proud demon strode away from the table, shoulders tense.

Akihito watched him go sadly. "My mistake was attempting to force him; after his mother died, he rebelled. My punishments just incited further rebellion. Still he refuses to hear me."

"I don't think I would have accepted his apology," Sesshoumaru shrugged helplessly, "the wound is deep."

"But, once again," Kagome murmured, "he didn't even try."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	187. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

With Touga gone the atmosphere around the table became relaxed and Akihito easily persuaded them to dine with him.

"So," he hummed as he sipped at his wine, "how did you two meet?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome swapped a look and Kagome stifled a giggle with her hand.

"I work in his cafe," she explained, "It was a rather love-hate relationship at first."

Akihito arched a brow. "How so?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and looked away.

Kagome grinned. "I think he enjoyed teasing me to distraction."

Akihito chortled. "Perhaps he enjoyed your angry face."

The tips of Sesshoumaru's ears turned red.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	188. Family Trait

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"So, you two live together now?" Akihito probed gently.

"Yeah, above the cafe," Kagome supplied with a smile.

Akihito smirked at his grandson. "You got her into your den and kept her there, huh?"

Sesshoumaru wondered if they were trying to mortify him or whether it was purely coincidental.

"Your den?" Kagome asked, quirking an amused brow at him.

"Sounds like exactly what I did with your grandmother," Akihito divulged, "she gave me quite the run around before she finally agreed to be mine."

The demon's eyes darkened with sadness and Kagome touched his arm comfortingly. "You miss her."

"Always."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	189. Approval

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Akihito patted the hand Kagome had laid on his arm. "I know you don't understand my decision to die," he murmured softly, "but I've been on my own for so long. I think it's time I held my mate again."

Kagome blinked rapidly, touched by the sincerity ringing from his voice. "Oh," she murmured, "I see." Sesshoumaru squeezed her should blade comfortingly.

Akihito smiled. "You are a kind person, to care so much."

Kagome shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable at being praised.

"You chose well, grandson," Akihito praised warmly.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome peeped up at him bashfully. "I know."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	190. Probing Comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I hate to bring money up again," Akihito said as the maid cleared away their plates, "but I hope that you and your siblings understand that I'll take care of them."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Personally I'm not interested in your money."

Akihito smirked lopsidedly. "I'm glad, but you will still receive an inheritance." He held up his finger to forestall Sesshoumaru's argument. "I know that you are doing well, but perhaps you could put it aside for my great-grandchildren." He waggled his eyebrows at Kagome.

She choked on her juice. Sesshoumaru, ear-tips once again red, patted her absently on the back.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	191. Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was silent on the ride back to the apartment, staring out of the window sadly.

"When will he die?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "Soon; he has been alone for a long time. Today is the happiest I've ever seen him."

"You never met your grandmother?"

"No, she died when my father was young. I've been told grandfather was blissfully happy back then."

"Do you think they'll find each other again?" she asked quietly.

"He wouldn't let it be any other way," Sesshoumaru said, holding her gaze determinedly. "After all, inu yokai are incredibly possessive of their mates."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	192. Into My Parlor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Finishing up with his paperwork, Sesshoumaru stood and cracked his knuckles before heading off in search of Kagome. She'd had an emotionally trying day, as had he, and he wondered what state he'd find her in.

He didn't find her in the living room and assumed she'd gone to her own bed before reluctantly returning to his room.

And found Kagome curled up on his bed.

Protective instincts stirred and, instead of being gentlemanly and carrying her to her own room, he curled up behind her possessively.

He was a demon not a gentleman and smugly content to be so.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	193. Early Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke slowly the next morning, tensing when she noticed there was a warm weight pressed up behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later when she realised it was Sesshoumaru, his long silver hair spilling across her throat.

His strong arm was draped across her waist, holding her possessively to his chest even in sleep.

She remembered climbing into his bed now, feeling strangely comfortable surrounded by his things. If she could just stay like this, peaceful warm and with Sesshoumaru she'd be happy.

But then the phone rang and shattered the illusion of quiet solitude.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	194. Beyond Imagining

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, a grim expression on his face.

"Is he..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"He went to see Inuyasha and Rin last night to say goodbye," Sesshoumaru said, shoulders tensing almost imperceptibly, "and he died this morning, in the garden he had built in memory of his mate."

Kagome crawled onto the sofa next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "At least they're together again."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly. "It must have been hell; living without her all these years."

Kagome gripped his hand tightly in hers. "I can't even imagine."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	195. Late Night Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

That night, Kagome once again slept in his bed but this time Sesshoumaru was stuck with the impression that she was comforting him. Even after the little human fell into slumber, he stayed awake, stroking his hand rhythmically through her hair.

His mind had been dwelling on death recently and now that his grandfather had passed, a determination had burned in his gut. He was an inu yokai; possessive and territorial and yet his relationship with Kagome was notoriously human and thus fragile.

Looking down at Kagome's peaceful sleeping face, Sesshoumaru made another instinct-driven decision; he would keep Kagome forever.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	196. Tradition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Once upon a time, when a demon died they would be burned on a mound on a hilltop, so that their ashes were carried away by the breeze into the light of the moon.

Nowadays, the demon had to be properly cremated and their ashes scattered by their relatives.

Touga met them at the bottom of the hill, hands in his pockets and head downturned.

"Touga?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I just want to say goodbye," Touga murmured, touching the urn sadly.

"Are you coming?" Kagome gestured to the hilltop where Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyo waited.

Touga shook his head. "You go."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	197. Breaking the Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as they watched Akihito's ashes flutter away into the sunset.

"Bye," Rin murmured.

"There's a letter," Sesshoumaru passed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha passed the envelope to Kikyo with trembling fingers.

"What does it say?" Kagome asked.

"I'm with my mate now," Kikyo said, "undoubtedly she's yelling at me for leaving our grandchildren behind. But I know that you're all safe within the arms of your loved ones; just like I am."

Rin laughed tearfully. "That's alright for you lovebirds but what about me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You ain't dating 'til you're seventy."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	198. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Akihito blinked, dazed and confused as he wondered where he was. It felt oddly familiar and as he pulled himself to his feet, he was vaguely aware of the absence of his limp.

Standing, he looked down from the cliff top, seeing nothing but untouched landscape stretching before his eyes. It was the Japan of his youth.

"Sukihotaru?" he called out to his mate hopefully.

"Who else?" a sardonic voice asked as a nimble hand slid over his shoulder and down his arm.

He spun and grasped his mate to his chest possessively.

"It's been a long time," she whispered.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: This chapter is my own guilty pleasure; I loved Akihito so I had to give him his own mini happy ending.


	199. Reaching

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It didn't feel weird anymore to sleep in Sesshoumaru's bed, Kagome realised as she snuggled into Sesshoumaru's side. Ever since that first night of sleeping in his bed, she hadn't returned to her own. And today, after Akihito's funeral, they both needed the comfort that it provided.

Akihito and his mate had the kind of love that Kagome had read about. The kind of love that transcended things like death. It was a dazzling romance that she'd only ever dreamed of before.

But now, curled up against Sesshoumaru, she resolved to stop dreaming and hold onto her piece of paradise.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	200. Branded

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I didn't even think it was possible for Sesshoumaru-san to become more protective," Sango confided in their cook as they watched their boss stare down another otaku unfortunate enough to be caught ogling Kagome.

"I'm surprised they keep coming back," the hanyou snorted.

Miroku wandered over, happening to overhear as always, "I think they all secretly have a masochistic streak."

Sango scowled at him. "Maybe they have a white-knight complex and think they can save Kagome from Sesshoumaru-san."

"Whatever it is," Inuyasha scoffed, "the possessive bastard should just print his name on her ass."

Miroku grinned. "Don't give him ideas."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	201. Diabolical Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome crept up on Sesshoumaru where he sat over his paperwork and slid her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

"So, you've been frightening a lot of the customers away lately," she hummed.

"Hn."

Kagome grinned at his noncommittal answer. "You can't keep doing that, you know. I appreciate it when you scare off the perverts but most are just looking."

"Inu yokai are possessive," Sesshoumaru informed her shortly.

"Uh huh," Kagome agreed lightly, "I get it, but could you maybe tone down the possessiveness a little?"

When Sesshoumaru half-smirked and assented, Kagome knew he had something up his sleeve.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	202. Fruition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's eyebrows flew to her hairline. She'd known Sesshoumaru was up to something, but this was a bit much.

"Jakotsu?" she asked flatly.

"He designed it," Sesshoumaru conceded, holding it out like a red flag to a bull.

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "What on earth possessed you to get an apron?" she screeched.

Sesshoumaru blinked.

It really wasn't much different from her normal apron, except this one had the words 'Manager's Maid' printed on it in white script. And that made all the difference.

"It's humiliating!" she screeched pitifully.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Hardly; Inuyasha suggested branding your posterior."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	203. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"It could be worse," Sango hummed as she and Kagome cleaned tables.

"How could that atrocity be worse?" Kagome asked. She'd adamantly refused to wear the apron.

"It's actually kind of tame for an inu yokai."

"How so?"

"They're the most possessive species of demon," Sango said, "so it's quite subtle all things considered."

"The apron makes it sound like he owns me," she grumbled.

Sango laughed. "Well, you also own his heart."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Sango gestured to where Sesshoumaru watched them like a hawk. "It's not just possessiveness, it's protectiveness and that always means the heart is engaged."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	204. Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru blinked as Kagome exited the kitchen, wearing the apron he'd had made for her. She smiled serenely at him as she passed and he frowned.

That had been a rather abrupt change of attitude. So abrupt that it was suspicious.

"Kagome?" he asked, grabbing her elbow as she walked by.

"Yes?" she blinked innocently up at him.

He let go, deciding it was better not to say anything.

That night, when he went to his desk to work on some more paperwork he was greeted by her revenge.

A plain apron with the words 'Maid's Manager' printed on it.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	205. His and Hers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What the hell are they wearing?" You could always trust Inuyasha to get right to the point and Miroku had to stifle a laugh.

"Matching 'hands off' aprons," Miroku explained the obvious purely for Inuyasha's reaction.

"His and Hers clothes," Inuyasha scoffed, "has anyone told them that they're really sappy?"

"I dare you to tell that to your brother," Miroku baited.

Inuyasha snorted. "Not sure it'll do anything; he's so freaking happy."

Inuyasha winced as Sesshoumaru slapped him around the back of the head.

"Back to work," he grunted.

Miroku chortled. "You forgot that bullying you only makes him happier."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	206. Splish Splash

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome squeaked as she walked into the kitchen and slid across the floor due to the pool of water that had formed under their leaky pipe.

She was, however, saved the indignity of falling flat on her face when Sesshoumaru popped up from under the sink and caught her.

His arm around her waist, he dipped her dangerously close to the puddle before righting her, eliciting a giggle.

"You two are nauseating," Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the ribbing. "That's probably just your food."

"Oy!"

But Inuyasha had to admire the way she made his grumpy brother smirk.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	207. Sisterly Mortification

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his book as his little sister nonchalantly let herself into his apartment.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" she asked curiously, peering into the kitchen.

"She's bringing her brother over to visit," Sesshoumaru said as Rin settled herself into the sofa next to him.

"Then we can talk," Rin said, clapping her hands together happily.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Don't look so worried," Rin chastised, "Inuyasha just told me about the matching aprons."

"Hn."

Rin laughed at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Sounds like someone's gearing up to claim Kagome!"

The tips of Sesshoumaru's ears turned red.

"Do you have a plan?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	208. Emotional Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't know how Rin always managed to read him; he'd perfected stoicism during infancy. For the longest time, she'd been his only true confidant. Inuyasha was as communicative as him so their conversations were more of a grunting match.

Now he had Kagome, but he couldn't talk to her about the overwhelming urge to tie her soul to his irrevocably. About how every time she slept in his bed he warred with the conflicting sensations of contentment and need. About the way he wanted to keep her to himself forever.

Nope, he definitely couldn't tell Kagome that. Too mortifying.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	209. Bald Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I have many plans," Sesshoumaru muttered, uncomfortable talking about his feelings with his little sister.

"But?" Rin asked.

"She is human."

Rin flinched. "What?"

"Not all humans wish to be bound life and soul to a demon," he shrugged, "We will share each other's emotions. The thought even makes me uncomfortable."

Rin smiled secretly; Sesshoumaru did not enjoy sharing his feelings, there was only one thing that could even make him contemplate the notion. "Sesshoumaru-niisan... do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and sat back in his chair slowly, astonishment clear on his face. "Yes."

Rin laughed. "Well, there you go!"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	210. Serious Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"So," Souta began, darting a sideways glance at his sister as they walked to her apartment. "Sesshoumaru, huh?"

Kagome squirmed. She'd known her brother would be curious but she was still a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"Weird name," he commented, "Mama thought he was in a gang or something."

"He's a demon," Kagome corrected.

"Oh," Souta murmured, "so... you're living with him?"

"Yeah."

Souta waggled his brows. "Sounds... kinda serious. Especially for you, I mean you've never accepted a date with anyone before."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. "I confessed first... kinda," she whispered.

Souta's eyes widened; that _was_ serious.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	211. Table for Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to the apartment and proceeded inside, a little bemused to find Rin setting the table.

"Rin-chan," Kagome greeted, smiling at the younger woman, "Are you eating with us too?"

"Yep," Rin chirped, smiling at the dark haired male who closed the door behind Kagome.

"This is my little brother Souta," Kagome introduced her, "Souta, this is Rin; Sesshoumaru's sister."

Souta inclined his head; his eyes alight with interest as he studied the dark haired woman. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Rin said, biting her lip.

Kagome looked between the teenagers amusedly; this meal would prove interesting.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	212. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hearing the front door open and close, Sesshoumaru wandered into the room to meet Kagome's little brother. The sight that greeted him made his eyes narrow.

The boy was definitely related to Kagome. The blue eyes and inherent air of absentmindedness were dead give aways. What bothered him however was the way Souta and Rin were looking at each other.

"They're only flirting," Kagome admonished, correctly guessing her lover's line of thought. "Calm down."

"Hn," he grunted.

"Souta," Kagome called, "this is Sesshoumaru."

Souta gave Sesshoumaru the onceover and frowned slightly. "Hi."

"Hello," Sesshoumaru responded tersely.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	213. Low Blow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"So," Sesshoumaru began as they all tucked into the meal he'd prepared, "what do you do for a living, Souta?"

Souta narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru's tone. "I'm in my second year at Tokyo U, studying to be a doctor."

Rin beamed at him. "Really? I'm starting my first year doing veterinary science!"

"Cool," Souta smiled back before glowering at Sesshoumaru, "So, why'd you decide to open a Cosplay Cafe?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Personal preference," he bit out.

"This food is great Sesshoumaru!" Kagome thrilled, surreptitiously kicking both her brother and Sesshoumaru under the table, "Pass the salt, Rin-chan?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	214. Button Pushing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I'm shocked that you and Kagome-neesan got together," Souta continued airily. "She was always complaining about the evil Manager."

Kagome shot her brother a look that he ignored.

Rin laughed. "Nii-san loves to tease the people he cares about," she confided.

Sesshoumaru frowned at his sister, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Huh," Souta frowned slightly.

"Besides, he protects Kagome-chan from the perverts in the cafe," Rin said blithely.

"You get harassed a lot, nee-san?" Souta asked concernedly but, without waiting for an answer, he turned on Sesshoumaru. "Don't you watch out for your employees?"

Sesshoumaru's glare was glacial.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	215. Diversion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome is more than a mere employee," Sesshoumaru ground out.

"And Sesshoumaru is a little overprotective," Kagome rushed out, kicking her stubborn brother once more beneath the table. "He scares the customers sometimes."

Ignoring his sister's kick, Souta arched his brows and Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "Huh," he grunted.

"So, Souta-kun," Rin spoke up, "what made you want to be a doctor?"

Souta blushed a little and swapped a look with his older sister. "Uh... Kagome-neesan was ill a lot as a child and I always wanted to help somehow," he shrugged.

Rin's face softened. "That's so sweet!" she cooed.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	216. Magnet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What about you, Rin-chan, why do you want to be a vet?" Souta asked quickly, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

Rin's smile was electric. "When I was little, I'd always loved animals, but we could never afford one. Then, on my fifth birthday I met Sesshoumaru-niichan for the first time and Lord Snuggles had followed him all the way to our flat."

"Lord Snuggles?" Kagome arched a brow at Sesshoumaru who had suspiciously red ears.

"A kitten," Rin elaborated, "and Mama let me keep him."

"The first of many," Sesshoumaru amended.

"Yeah," Rin chuckled, "and they all followed you home."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	217. Last Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

As the evening drew to a close, Souta and Rin prepared to leave the couple's home and Sesshoumaru and Souta found themselves alone for a tense moment.

"Stay away from Rin," Sesshoumaru advised the boy calmly, his glare flatly glacial.

Souta arched a brow. "Whether I stay away from her or not is up to Rin," he said, shrugging helplessly. "But I will say one thing..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"If you break Nee-chan's heart," Souta murmured, eyes alight with menace, "I'll find some way to make you pay."

Sesshoumaru had to admire his determination even as he cursed it.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	218. Venting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome leant against the fridge as she watched Sesshoumaru scrub the pots as if working out his frustrations on them.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her briefly and then turned back to the sudsy sink. Souta and Rin had just left, chatting up a storm as if they'd known each other for years.

"Souta isn't a bad kid," Kagome said, attempting to reassure him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled.

"Okay, so he was a bit of a brat tonight," she shrugged, "but he's just a little protective of me."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "A little."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	219. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The couple settled onto the sofa together, half watching a nature documentary. "You used to refer to me as the evil manager?" Sesshoumaru eventually asked, sounding both amused and insulted.

Kagome laughed and shot him a wry look. "You used to bully me; don't deny it."

He wrinkled his nose. "Hnn..."

"You did!" she said, tugging at a strand of his hair, "Remember that time you made me play you at chess just so that you could beat me."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "Perhaps you want a rematch?"

Kagome folded her arms. "I have a different game we can play."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	220. Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the table and all of the cards laid out by his opponent. Kagome sat opposite him, a smug smile on her face. Karuta had been his least favourite game as a child; poem recital was not his forte. Kagome, on the other hand, seemed to be a natural, able to easily identify the poems and grab their counterparts on the table.

"I win," she announced.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip.

"And now I'll claim my prize," Kagome hummed.

And, as she leaned over the table to press her lips to his, he couldn't retain his mulish pout.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: Karuta is a Japanese poetry game where the aim is to quickly identify which card out of an array of cards is required to complete the poem and then to grab the card before it is grabbed by an opponent.


	221. Behind the Scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"So, why'd you decide to open a Maid Cafe of all things?" Kagome asked. He'd avoided the question when Souta had asked last night; piquing her curiosity.

Sesshoumaru pulled the crossword out of the newspaper for her and she got the impression he was stalling.

"It's... childish," he murmured, avoiding eye contact.

Kagome tilted her head to one side and smiled. "I'd still like to know why."

"When mother died, I lived with father. So, I was brought up by his servants," he shrugged.

Kagome had to clamp her lips shut to prevent from telling him how cute that was.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	222. Mischief Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"You're advertising for a new employee?" Kagome asked curiously as she peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"I'm interviewing someone," he corrected, gathering his notes.

Coincidentally, the bell over the door chimed.

A teenager with crimson hair and wild green eyes sauntered into the cafe. A mischief maker.

"I'm here for the interview," he announced.

"Are you old enough?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"I'm sixteen," he winked jauntily.

"Shippo?" Sesshoumaru enquired.

"Yep."

Sesshoumaru gave him the once over. "Your grandmother recommended you," he said, "and she said to keep an eye on you."

Shippo grinned. "You should probably keep two eyes on me."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	223. Box of Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru folded his arms and leant against the counter. "Show me," he said.

Shippo grinned at Kagome's puzzled look and pulled a leaf from his pocket, pressing it to his forehead. There was a puff of smoke and suddenly Kagome was face-to-face with a beautiful slim redheaded woman wearing their standard maid's uniform.

"Whoa," she murmured as the new Shippo pirouetted.

"A kitsune?" Inuyasha asked as he came out of the kitchen; ready to go home at the end of the long day. "Are we borrowing trouble now?"

Shippo blew the grumpy hanyou a jaunty kiss.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're hired."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	224. Soft Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome bumped Sesshoumaru's hip as they prepared dinner together. "So, a new employee?" she asked curiously.

"His grandmother is an old friend; she used to work for my father and looked after me as a child."

Kagome grinned. "You play a good part; but you're a softy, huh?"

Sesshoumaru pounced; pinning her between his arms with her back to the kitchen counter.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled even as he scowled down at her. "You heard me."

And then he did something truly evil; he tickled her into submission.

"Stop! You're not soft! A truly stoic man."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru purred, satisfied.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	225. Natural

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"A true connoisseur," Kagome murmured, staring at Shippo and his enraptured male audience.

"A natural," Sango agreed as Shippo purposely exposed a hint of 'her' lacy garter. "They're besotted."

"I kind of want to tell them," Kagome admitted, "and watch the fireworks."

Miroku ghosted past and replied wickedly, "Far better to simply observe and enjoy feeling superior."

They all watched as a particularly handsy customer placed his hand on Shippo's bottom. Suddenly, his chair collapsed and he found himself sprawled on the floor.

Shippo – looking adorably confused – helped him to his feet.

Kagome laughed and Sango smirked, "Oh, he's good."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	226. Playing to an Audience

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome spun from the table, her empty teatray tucked beneath one arm and collided with Shippo who was laden down with a tray full of iced tea. The tea spilt all over the pair and Kagome squealed.

"Cold!" she barked.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry!" Shippo exclaimed, producing a handkerchief from 'her' back pocket and dabbing at Kagome's shirt front that was rapidly turning see-through.

Kagome blinked in shock as he patted at her breasts and darted a sidelong look at their rapt audience. Shippo certainly knew how to draw in a crowd.

Sesshoumaru growled; accidentally breaking his pencil in half.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	227. Advertising

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Changing into a clean uniform in the locker room, Kagome was unsurprised to see Sesshoumaru poke his head around the door.

"It's fine," Kagome assured him with an airy wave.

"He did it on purpose," Sesshoumaru accused darkly.

Kagome grinned. "He did; he provided a show and no one got groped. Better yet they were all eagerly planning their next visit. Shippo's a wily one."

"He touched you," Sesshoumaru bit out.

Walking up to him, Kagome patted his shoulder. "Not really, it was mostly just the handkerchief."

And, with that, she ducked back into the cafe, leaving Sesshoumaru to stew.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	228. Boatload

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"You did exceptionally well for your first day," Miroku praised, clapping Shippo's shoulder as the kitsune transformed back into his male form.

Shippo grinned. "And I got a boatload of tips," he said.

Kagome's eyes widened at the amount the kitsune was waving around. "Wow, nice haul."

Shippo winked. "Well I have you and Sango-chan to thank for some of this."

"You know how to perform," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes. Shippo had used her to his advantage multiple times.

Kagome grinned and tweaked Shippo's ear. "Maybe tomorrow you could tone it down so that Sesshoumaru doesn't have an aneurism?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	229. Animal Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the scene; Shippo was knelt behind Kagome, hands in dangerous territory as he fixed a bunny-rabbit tail to her maid's uniform.

Sango, who'd just fixed her own cat ears, grinned at her boss.

"You couldn't have helped?" he asked, gesturing at Kagome and Shippo.

"I was fixing my own tail," she replied, twirling the cat's tail that was fixed to her skirt.

Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Shippo winked at him. Gathering his restraint, Sesshoumaru tweaked one of Kagome's bunny-ears until it was floppy.

"Much better."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	230. Pulling a Loose Thread

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What's the deal between Kagome-chan and Manager-san?" Shippo asked Miroku as they crossed paths.

"They're dating," Miroku replied, "they live together upstairs."

"Huh."

"Is something the matter?" Miroku inquired.

"Well, he's scent marking her," Shippo gestured at Sesshoumaru who'd just brushed his hand down Kagome's back. "But he hasn't claimed her."

Inuyasha stuck his oar in. "That's because she's human, idiot. He's taking it slow and stuff."

Shippo arched a brow. "An unclaimed human-mate and a territorial demon?" A smile split his face. "Sounds like fun."

"Whatever you're planning, don't," Inuyasha cautioned.

Shippo was all innocence. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	231. Pushing It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Shippo cooed, sauntering up to Kagome in the middle of the cafe, Kagome looked down at the shorter 'woman' and smiled.

"Yes, Shii-chan?"

"Your name tag is on crooked," Shippo admonished, adjusting the way the gold tag sat on Kagome's breast bone.

Kagome arched a brow at the way Shippo's hands fluttered over her chest, appearing to caress without ever actually touching her. Although, judging by the enraptured stares of their audience, Shippo's act was completely believable.

But the customers weren't the intended audience, judging by the sidelong glances Shippo was shooting at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	232. Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"A customer gave me this as a present," Shippo murmured, handing a bottle of expensive looking perfume to Kagome. "But I obviously can't use it," he shrugged.

Dubiously, Kagome took the bottle. "Maybe you should just give it back to the customer."

Shippo shook his head. "Couldn't have him thinking I'm unappreciative. Just try it out."

Kagome dabbed some on her wrists and inhaled appreciatively. "It's nice."

"Glad you like it."

Miroku watched Kagome wander back into the cafe and smiled. "That perfume had a hint of magic to it," he told the kitsune.

Shippo winked. "Just a little mischief."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	233. Lead by the Nose

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took table five's order, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. There was something off about her scent and, without even realising it; he brushed by her on his way to the counter, casually marking her with his scent.

She smiled at him and he frowned as he realised that she still smelt... off. His scent had been erased.

Cornering Kagome in the kitchen, he nuzzled her hair; eliciting a giggle.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, wrinkling his nose when he realised his scent was gone again. Someone was messing with him.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	234. Repetition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru watching her with a strange intensity as she replaced the cutlery on table four. She'd developed a sixth sense for knowing when Sesshoumaru was observing her and she tossed a smile over her shoulder at him.

Sesshoumaru frowned in return, crossing the cafe and rubbing her hip as he took one of her spare pencils.

A few moments later as she arranged the tea cups in front of the customers, he appeared once more, smoothing his hand down her arm and pouring the tea for her.

Sesshoumaru's sudden bout of constant touching was officially bewildering Kagome.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	235. Gossip Session

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango and Kagome put their heads together during their break, Kagome feeling slightly wrong-footed with a recent development. "He keeps touching me," Kagome told Sango, completely bewildered.

"He isn't the touchy-feely type," Sango concurred, "are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"No," Kagome shook her head as Sesshoumaru wandered past again, deliberately brushing his hair against her shoulder and his hand across her hip.

"Huh," Sango murmured, "maybe there's something in the water."

Kagome laughed. "He's a little neurotic all of a sudden. Not that I'm complaining, it's kinda nice. But he's hovering."

Sango nodded. "For Sesshoumaru-san, it's really strange."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	236. Much Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Stepping from the shower, Kagome dried herself with a towel and donned her pyjamas, squeaking as the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the steamy room and rubbed his face into her hair. A slight smirk on her face, Kagome stood still as he fussed over her. Eventually he pulled back, looking relieved for some reason.

"You good?" she asked bemusedly.

He half-smiled and stole a kiss. "Much better," he murmured against her mouth.

As far as Kagome was concerned, whatever had gotten into Sesshoumaru could stay.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	237. Relapse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke, disturbed from his slumber by Kagome bustling around in the kitchen. Stretching, he climbed from the bed and tracked down his lover.

"I made breakfast," Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru sat at the table.

Dishing up, Kagome sat down opposite him and they both tucked in. Sesshoumaru ate in a half-asleep trance, only fully waking when he'd finished his coffee. It was then he realised that, once again, Kagome's scent was... off.

Perhaps she'd simply showered? He stalked her to the sink, cornering her and nuzzling her neck. Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru silently cursed the return of his problem.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	238. Clarification

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"It's getting worse," Kagome told Sango as they took advantage of a brief lull in the flow of customers.

"He's positively hovering," Sango concurred.

"It was nice for a while," Kagome admitted, "but now it's as if he's obsessively touching me."

Miroku couldn't help but stick his nose in. "He's scent marking you."

"Huh?"

"Claiming you as his by marking you with his scent," Miroku clarified, "It's a demon thing."

"He's a little neurotic about it," Kagome murmured, "he keeps doing it over and over."

"Huh," Miroku darted a sidelong glance at Shippo, "I wonder how that could have happened."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	239. Pondering

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she entered the kitchen, causing Inuyasha to shoot her a look.

"Your brother—"

"Has snapped?" Inuyasha finished, "I noticed."

Kagome sighed again. "I thought he was just touching me because... he can now. But now I know it's just some demonic thing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Markin' you is an excuse to touch you. Demons just touch with extra intent."

Kagome smiled softly. "Huh, I see."

"He's just taking it too far now," Inuyasha concluded, "has anyone else been touching you?"

"Nope," Kagome shrugged, "anyone who even tries is thrown out."

"Then what is wrong with him?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	240. The Jig is Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Putting her earrings in at the mirror, Kagome attempted to avoid Sesshoumaru's gaze as he stared at her intently. She'd attempted to ask him what was wrong but he'd brushed her off.

Reaching for her perfume, she went to dab some onto her wrists but found the bottle whisked from her hand. She blinked up at Sesshoumaru who scowled at the innocent bottle before sniffing at the opening.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "You bought this purposely?" he demanded.

Kagome recoiled from the hurt behind the words. "Um... Shippo-kun gave it to me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I see."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	241. Outfoxed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku had to give Shippo credit; he stared down the angry demon like Sesshoumaru was as ominous as a hamster.

"Is something the matter?" the teenager asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched and he brandished the perfume bottle.

"Why do you have the perfume I gave to Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked, face a mask of confusion.

Sesshoumaru growled, "You knew that this potion would prevent me from scent marking Kagome."

Shippo blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. A customer gave that to me, maybe he didn't want anyone to scent mark _me_."

Miroku smirked; Shippo had won this round.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	242. Up His Sleeve

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Watching as Sesshoumaru stormed away – both eyes now twitching – Miroku approached Shippo and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice save," he praised.

Shippo grinned. "Hit them with the logic, it's always the best way. They may not believe you, but as long as it's plausible you're golden."

"A sound plan," Miroku smirked.

"I always have a plan," Shippo said, shutting his locker with a click, "and a backup plan."

"I take it Sesshoumaru-san's torture is not over then?" Miroku asked.

Shippo snorted as he placed his leaf on his forehead, transforming into a woman once again. "Of course not!"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	243. Just a Little

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

In the cafe, Kagome sidled up to Miroku and they both watched for a moment as Sesshoumaru stomped around the cafe snapping orders and Shippo skipped around happily serving the patrons.

"Sesshoumaru charged down here like he had a bee in his bonnet," Kagome confessed, wringing her hands, "but Shippo-kun seems fine."

"Our kitsune friend outwitted Manager-san," Miroku laughed, " I don't think Sesshoumaru-san has quite gotten over it."

Kagome bit her lip. "Sesshoumaru doesn't look very happy," she muttered, "is Shippo-kun teasing him?"

Miroku shot the petite maid an incredulous side-long look. "Perhaps just a little," he understated cheerfully.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	244. Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru corned Kagome in the kitchen, ignoring Inuyasha's complaints about it being his space and that the 'lovebirds' needed to get another room. Kagome blinked up at him as he leaned down, meeting her gaze gravely.

"Don't take presents from the kitsune again," he warned her.

Still in the dark as to the goings on between Shippo and Sesshoumaru, Kagome asked, "Why?"

"Because he is using you to taunt me," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome pursed her lips. "He's a prankster; you make it sound like he's got a vendetta."

Sesshoumaru curled his lips. "No, he's got a war on his hands."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	245. Long Story Short

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a female customer called, waving the stoic manager over, "come and play chess with us?"

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru was teaching the table of gushing girls how to play chess diligently. When he'd beaten their ringleader, however, he stood from the table and bowed, intending to go back to work.

Shippo was waiting for him, a small smirk curling 'her' lips. "Shall we play?"

"You can play chess?" Sesshoumaru asked disbelievingly.

"I was thinking something a little more... dynamic," Shippo challenged.

"And that," Miroku explained to a bewildered Kagome sometime later, "is how they ended up playing snap."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	246. Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Kagome muttered for the umpteenth time, as if repetition would bring the feuding pair to realise their own ridiculousness. They'd attracted quite the crowd of customers and both competitors had their own cheering section behind them.

"No one should be this serious about snap," Sango agreed incredulously as the pair continued to duke it out, tension mounting between them.

"Snap!" Shippo yelled, milliseconds before Sesshoumaru attempted to call the same thing. Sesshoumaru snarled at the kitsune even as 'her' fans started cheering at Shippo's triumphant victory.

"Shippo won," Kagome sounded surprised.

Miroku smirked. "More importantly... Sesshoumaru-san _lost_."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	247. Cheat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippo's feet peddled uselessly in the air as Sesshoumaru picked him up by his collar when he tried to leave at the end of the day.

"What?" the teenager demanded as Sesshoumaru plonked him down, though he still held him by his shirt-front.

"You cheated," he snarled dangerously.

Shippo arched a brow. "You're a sore loser."

"You are a cheat," Sesshoumaru proclaimed dangerously, pulling Shippo onto his tiptoes by the scruff of his shirt.

"Prove it," Shippo challenged cheekily.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing onto the demon's bicep and pulling his arm away from the mischievous kitsune. "Stop picking on Shippo-kun."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	248. Dangerous Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the female clinging to his arm. "He cheated me."

"In a game of snap," Kagome said, "not out of your life's savings."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru folded his arms, shaking off Kagome's hold.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "And just because he cheated doesn't mean you need to shake him about the place like a rag doll!"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled; it had seemed like the perfect excuse.

"And you!" Kagome turned on Shippo, wagging an outraged finger in his surprised face, "stop antagonising Sesshoumaru; he's a lot bigger than you!"

Shippo smirked. "But I'm smarter."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: With thanks to A Curiosity for my 1000th review! Wow, thanks everyone for reviewing, I read them all and they make my day!


	249. Round Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"He's incorrigible," Kagome shook her head as Shippo skipped away.

"Hnn."

Kagome pursed her lips. "You aren't letting him get to you, right?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, "his pranks are juvenile. But he enjoys getting a rise out of me."

"You're humouring him?" Kagome asked, "I don't think so; you seemed pretty angry this morning."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru tugged on a strand of her hair.

Kagome laughed. "I think you're cute when you're flustered."

Sesshoumaru chased a still-chortling Kagome into the apartment, catching her quickly and tossing her onto the sofa.

Kagome bounced giddily. "I'm sorry, I meant to say über cute."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	250. Check Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said as he answered the house phone.

"Sesshoumaru-san? Is that you?" Haruka's voice came through the phone.

"Haruka-san, are you well?"

"I was just checking up on my grandson," Haruka said brightly, "Is Shippo-chan settling in alright?"

Sesshoumaru's smiled. "He's doing well. Why don't you come down and see him? I'm sure he'll appreciate your support."

Kagome, who'd walked into the room at that moment, froze at the smile on Sesshoumaru's face, arching a suspicious eyebrow when his smile widened.

Haruka laughed. "I'm perfectly aware that you're up to something, but I will come to see Shippo-chan nevertheless."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	251. Beauty of a Good Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango spun around, eyes wide and enraged, catching Miroku in the face with her tea tray. Miroku went down like a ton of bewildered bricks.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked; Sango's anger was normally justified.

"You groped me," she snarled before she stormed off, completely ignorant of the fact that it was the kitsune who had perfect opportunity, not the letch.

Shippo smirked. "It only worked because it was believable."

Miroku huffed; it _had_ only worked because he was lecherous.

Sesshoumaru leant him a hand up. "His end is coming," he said, nodding towards the door.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	252. Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The woman in the doorway was beautiful. Her dark red hair shone in the light that came in through the door behind her, making it so that she appeared to glow. Her piercing green eyes were remarkably familiar, as was her voice when she shouted across the cafe.

"Tachibana Shippo!"

Shippo froze and turned to look at the newcomer. "Obaa-san?"

She strode across the cafe and grabbed him by his ponytail. "Don't call me that," she hissed, "I'm a beautiful maiden."

"Sorry!" he yelped.

She released him to fold her arms crossly. "I saw what you just did, young man!"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	253. All the Right Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippo cowered in the wake of his grandmother, even as Sesshoumaru distracted her by introducing Kagome.

"You're Shippo's grandmother?" Kagome sounded bewildered, "but you look so young!"

It was exactly the right thing to say to Haruka and she beamed at the young woman. "I hope Shippo's mischief hasn't bothered you too much?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "He tormented me using Kagome's obliviousness."

"Hey!"

"How so?" Haruka asked.

"He gave her a perfume that erased my scent marking," Sesshoumaru explained, a certain amount of vengeful glee permeating his tone.

Haruka's laser-gaze pinned Shippo with unerring accuracy. "You're in trouble now, young man."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	254. Tattletale

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I can't believe you told on me," Shippo said, wrinkling his nose at Sesshoumaru, "What are you, ten years old?"

"Don't you blame him, Shippo!" Haruka snapped.

"Obaa-san, come on," Shippo whined, "it was just a bit of fun."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, before composing herself, "This man is your boss," she returned dangerously, "you are supposed to respect him. Not to mention that he was doing me a favour in hiring you! He does not need you terrorising him for fun!"

"Obaa-san!"

She flicked his nose. "No, I am officially banning you from pulling anymore pranks, mister."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	255. Foot Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What?" Shippo crowed, reeling back from his grandmother as if she had slapped him, "but that, that goes against my nature!"

Haruka turned her nose up at Shippo's whining. "Of course it does! This is a punishment for misbehaviour. It's not supposed to be easy."

Sesshoumaru actually chortled.

"I was just having some fun!"

Haruka folded her arms crossly. "Pranks should not be so hurtful and ostentatious."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "I like her!"

"Until you have repented, you cannot pull anymore pranks," Haruka pronounced with an airy smile. "And that's the last I'll hear on the matter."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	256. Another Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: I can only apologise for the length of time between updates! I can only promise to give you a lot more updates very soon... so stay tuned.

If you're a little lost as to where we are in the story then here's a quick catch up! Sesshoumaru hired Shippo, everyone's favourite kit, but his hijinks had the taiyoukai on edge until he decided to call in the big guns aka Shippo's grandmother, Haruka.

0-0-0

With his tail tucked between his legs, Shippo had returned to his work with a more sombre attitude. Sesshoumaru was glorying in his victory, his air of superiority restored. But Haruka decided to linger a while, watching the way Sesshoumaru interacted with his shy little girlfriend, Kagome.

Beckoning her grandson to her side, she leaned in conspiratorially, "What's the story with those two lovebirds, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "As far as I can tell, he's curbing his own instincts because he's worried about her human sensibilities."

Haruka's expression turned speculative. "Now, that can't be good for either of them."

0-0-0

Words:100

Prompt:N/A


	257. Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Though his grandmother had put the kibosh on his pranks for the time being, Shippo knew her interest was piqued. Sesshoumaru had thought he was so clever, calling the matriarch down to reign in her grandson, but Sesshoumaru had forgotten that Haruka was still a kitsune.

The grumpy manager had released his own worst nightmare; if Sesshoumaru had thought the harmless tricks of a teenage trickster were vexing, he would be bulldozed by Haruka's concerned meddling.

"I've never heard of an Inu afraid of a little marking," Haruka mused, "How quaint."

Shippo grinned; Sesshoumaru was really going to regret this.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	258. Hair Raising

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt a shiver run down his spine and he spun on his heel, surprised to find Haruka staring at him intently. He remembered what he'd forgotten; in his desire to resolve what he had termed, 'the Shippo problem', he'd forgotten that Haruka was a tricky woman.

Once upon a time she'd been his mother's housekeeper and she'd seen him through the dark days of his mother's illness. She'd taught him that it was okay to cry after his mother had passed.

But, in all the time he'd known her, he'd learnt not to trust that look in her eyes.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	259. A Moment of Your Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Haruka placed a hand on Kagome's elbow as she passed the table, drawing her into the seat at her side with an encouraging smile. "Sit with me for a moment, child."

Bemused, Kagome dropped into the seat and smiled. "Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to get a better look at the woman who cracked Sesshoumaru's tough outer shell," Haruka hummed, tilting her head to one side, "Aren't you just a peach?"

"Thanks?"

Haruka patted her hand. "Now, let me ask you a question; what do you know about Mating Marks?"

"Not a thing." Kagome shrugged.

"Let's fix that."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	260. A Simple Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the eccentric kitsune and glanced around anxiously. "I'm supposed to be working right now, Haruka-san."

Haruka patted her arm. "You're looking after me, that's work."

Kagome grinned. "You haven't ordered anything so I don't think I can class you as a customer."

Laughing, Haruka said, "Well, then, fetch me a pot of tea and we can have a chat."

Sketching a little bow, Kagome went to obtain the tea things, but was caught at the kitchen door by Sesshoumaru.

"What does she want?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome laughed and patted his hand. "It's just a conversation, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	261. Full Disclosure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome rubbed at her own neck concernedly. "A bite? How barbaric."

Haruka tittered. "Demons are a very instinctive people."

"And so a mating bite is like getting married, right?"

Haruka inclined her head. "In a way... but a human marriage ceremony is saturated with pomp and tradition. A Mating Mark is a pure primal expression of love and protection."

"Sounds kinda romantic when you put it that way."

"And it's for life," Haruka continued, "and some say that bond continues into the afterlife."

Kagome smiled, "When Sesshoumaru's grandfather passed he would find his mate in the afterlife."

"That's true love."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: Kagome is referring to Chapter 188: _Family Trait_


	262. For Your Own Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Haruka was warming to her subject now. "Most mated pairs can also sense each other's emotions after receiving a Mating Mark."

"That's... intimate."

"Combining souls does require a level of intimacy," Haraku hummed.

"Of course. And this is all very interesting... but why are you telling me this?" she asked, darting a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru, who was discretely eavesdropping.

Haruka arched a brow and leaned in. "I think you know."

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she sat back in her seat, waving her hand. "No, no way!" she laughed.

"Did you think he was scent marking you for your health?"

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	263. Precocious

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru is just a little possessive," Kagome insisted.

"An Inu is never possessive of something he doesn't want to keep. And demons do date people without scent marking them. The fact that he can't stand to take his hands or his eyes off of you tells me a lot."

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru but quickly dropped her gaze when he met her curious glance unflinchingly. "You think Sesshoumaru wants to..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "_Mark me_?"

"That precocious boy wants to keep you, Kagome, and the Mating Mark would ensure that you would be with him, _always_."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	264. Ahead of Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome waved distractedly as Haruka left the establishment, still mulling over the idea of marrying Sesshoumaru... sort of. Mating sounded a lot more serious than marriage and the thought was making her head spin.

Sesshoumaru interrupted her musing by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped, her ponytail whipping Sesshoumaru in the face as she spun to look at him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Pasting a bright smile on her face, Kagome nodded before ducking away.

She'd forgotten one very important thing; it was very hard to get mated if your prospective mate hadn't actually _asked_ you.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A

A/N: Don't worry; this is definitely not the last we'll see of Haruka.


	265. Planning Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome scurry away from him and his scowl only darkened. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled out his phone and dialled Haruka.

"Don't tell me you miss me already; I've only just left."

"You have perturbed Kagome."

"I've just given her something to think about," Haruka chided, "a little insight into demonic courtship."

"Woman!"

With a laugh, Haruka hung up. Flicking through her contacts, she made another call.

"Haruka?" a woman answered, sounding confused.

"Hello dear, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you up to, Haruka?"

The kitsune laughed. "I'm just... reuniting old friends."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt:N/A


	266. Hold Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippo froze, a shiver running down his spine as he sensed a dark presence behind him. Slowly turning on his heel, he cricked his neck to look up at Sesshoumaru, who loomed ominously over him.

"Manager-san?"

"What is your grandmother planning?"

"I don't know!" Shippo protested, holding his hands out.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and scowled. "You know something," he accused.

"All I know is that she was very interested in the fact that you haven't marked Kagome-chan yet."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed. "Great," he muttered, striding away.

Shippo grinned. "But whatever she's planning... you deserve it," he whispered.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	267. Skittish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome clatter around their kitchen, banging pots together in a rather distracted manner. She wasn't actually cooking, just distractedly moving cooking implements as her distress built.

The next time Sesshoumaru encountered Haruka he was going to strangle her. Kagome was skittish, so he'd been slowly lulling her into feeling secure in their relationship before introducing the concept of forever.

Now, she was panicking.

"Kagome," he called.

Startled, Kagome spun with a cast iron pot in her hand. With a dull clang, it impacted with his head and Sesshoumaru staggered backwards.

Perhaps she was more skittish than he'd realised.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	268. Peace Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Clutching at his cheek, Sesshoumaru took a precautionary step backwards as Kagome dropped the saucepan. Wide eyed, she pressed both of her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Oh my god!" she wailed, moving closer and cupping his chin in her hand. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to hospital... do demons have a special demon hospital? Oh my god, I'm so stupid! Does it hurt?"

Sesshoumaru covered Kagome's mouth with his free hand. "Stop shouting," he directed, "make sure you aren't holding anything that could be turned into a weapon." He rubbed his jaw. "We must talk."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	269. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Relocated to the sofa, surrounded by nonthreatening cushions, Kagome twisted her fingers in her lap as she waited for the stoic male opposite her to speak. It was incredibly foreboding when a man of few words demanded discourse.

Sesshoumaru captured her hands in his. "Haruka spoke when it was not her place. What happens between us is a decision we will make together."

Drafting her courage, Kagome asked, "Do you want to Mark me?"

"Ask me that question again... but next time; ask me because you want to know the answer. Not because a kitsune filled your head with nonsense."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt:N/A


	270. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pick at her breakfast, apparently lost in thought. He'd known his ultimatum would throw her off balance but it had been necessary to put her out of her comfort zone in order for their relationship to progress.

Kagome jumped as he took her plate away to the sink. "I wasn't—"

"You've been toying with your eggs for thirteen minutes," he said as he washed the utensils, "I think we should put them out of their misery."

"Oh." She looked around the kitchen awkwardly. "Best get ready for work then."

"Not today," Sesshoumaru declared, "we're playing hooky."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt:N/A


	271. Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The train pulled in to Kamakura station and Kagome stepped out onto the platform, inhaling the salty sea air deep into her lungs. "The beach again?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged minutely. "Something like that," he murmured.

Kagome smiled a little, spinning in her sun dress gleefully. "It feels so good to take a day off."

Sesshoumaru caught her hand in his and pulled her along. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"I thought it was just going to be us today," Kagome murmured, hanging her head in disappointment.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand gently. "In a way, we will be."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	272. Yoroshiku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome stood back as Sesshoumaru knelt, sweeping debris off of the grave stone. She was holding the _mochi_ and the flowers they'd picked up on the way there, and when he stepped back, she carefully arranged them on the grave.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the marble for a moment and said, "She always lived by the sea." He glanced out at the ocean pensively before he reached into his pocket and pulled a small photograph from his wallet.

"My mother," he said as Kagome stared down into smiling golden eyes just like Sesshoumaru's. "_Okasan_, meet Kagome."

Kagome bowed. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	273. Tadima

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

They walked up the long twisted driveway, passing a roadside_ hokora_ as the sounds of cicadas chirping filled the air. The beach cottage soon came into view, nestled in amongst gnarled trees and surrounded by wildflowers.

"It's like something from a storybook!" Kagome enthused, spinning in an exuberant circle.

"My mother left me this house," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome stared out at the sea longingly. "If this was my house; I don't think I'd ever leave."

Sesshoumaru watched as the sea breeze tangled her long hair and flirted with the hem of her sundress. It was a lot like coming home.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt:N/A


	274. Romantic Gesture

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had retrieved a blanket from the cottage and a fully stocked picnic basket, much to Kagome's delight. She dug into the depths of the basket, pulling forth _bento_ boxes filled with goodies.

"How did you get all this set up?" Kagome asked chirpily.

Sesshoumaru poured apple juice into two wineglasses. "Inuyasha dropped it off this morning," he said, "Kikyo lives nearby and he was... visiting."

"Oh," Kagome murmured, breaking open her chopsticks, "then this should be really tasty."

"Hnn..."

"Mmm!" Kagome hummed, "this is so good!"

And Sesshoumaru suffered through the indignity of being fed by his enthusiastic lover.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	275. Simple Pleasures

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome rolled onto her back, clutching at her stomach and sighing in satisfaction. "Whew! I'm so full."

Sesshoumaru wasn't too sure how she was so full when she'd been feeding _him_ nonstop, but he followed suit and sprawled out on the blanket beside her. She reached out, entwining her fingers with his and he hummed contentedly.

"Dates with you are the best," Kagome confessed, only blushing a little when he turned his head to look at her.

He smiled faintly. "We should do this more often."

"We could if you weren't such a workaholic!" she chastised playfully.

"Hnn," he agreed.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


	276. Cold Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A drop of water splashed onto Kagome's cheek. "Is it raining?"

Lightning struck just over the hill, the sound of rolling thunder following almost immediately after. The clouds buckled, and rain poured from the sky so that the colourful flowers buckled under the sudden deluge.

Kagome jumped up and sprinted towards the cottage, Sesshoumaru following after.

They tumbled into the _genkan_ and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, pushing his wet hair back. "You forgot the blanket," she teased.

Arching a brow, he dropped the 'forgotten' blanket over her head and then ducked beneath it to kiss her. "Have a little faith."

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt:N/A


	277. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat between Sesshoumaru's long legs, her back pressed against his chest as he leant against the foot of the couch. Sesshoumaru ran a towel through Kagome's damp tresses, her head lolling to the side as she sighed happily.

"The rain is really coming down," Kagome said, jumping a little as lightning cracked across the sky outside, throwing the inside of the living room into vivid relief.

"We could stay here tonight," Sesshoumaru suggested reasonably. He held his breath when she failed to reply immediately and began to finger comb her hair.

"Okay," she whispered.

And the thunder rumbled on.

* * *

Words: 100

Prompt: N/A


End file.
